Prejuicios
by Monty Lemus
Summary: Vanessa Hudgens y Zac Efron son dos estrellas de Hollywood. No se conocen, pero debido a amigos comunes y demaces, lo unico que saben del otro son sus defectos... O la deformación expandida de estos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1  
: Y... CORTEEE!  
Al fin, me estaba cansando.  
: Vanessa, puedes venir? –ahí estaba llamándome.. otra vez.  
Vane: Aquí estoy. Que ocurre?  
: Quiero hablar un par de cosas contigo... –ahí va de nuevo. El es el tipico director de película que cree que ademas de dirigir las películas dirige nuestras vidas. El mismo discurso de siempre, el mismo sermón barato que no me dice absolutamente nada. Me habla, mueve los labios.. jura que lo estoy escuchando. De vez en cuando tengo que asentir para que se lo crea- Aaahh..  
: Me estas escuchando?  
Vane: Si, si.  
: -dudando un poco- Aahh.. puedes irte. Se acabo el rodaje.. por hoy.  
Vane: Gracias... Mike. –sonrei, me di media vuelta y me fui. Me encontre con Ash...  
Ash: Van. –me miro con cara de reproche- No seas rebelde con Mike.  
Vane: No soy rebelde Ash. Pasa que se me de memoria su discurso de ... la calidad de los movimientos y no se que y blablabla.. y ambas –recalque esta ultima palabra- sabemos que lo hace para fastidiarme después de que no quise salir con el.  
Ash: Es verdad. Pero tal vezl deberias escucharlo Van.. puede ayudarte a crecer...  
Vane: -me detuve- Si, puede ser. –sonrei- Gracias amiga. La proxima vez.. o sea  
Vashley: mañana jajajajaj!  
Vane: Jajjajaja lo escuchare y vere que hago con sus "consejos" –hice el gesto de comillas.  
Ash: Me parece.. ¿Vamos a almorzar? Yo invito si quieres.. tengo un hambre!  
Vane: Si yo tambien.. Pero hoy me toca pagar a mi. –sonrei.- Vamos a Giovanni's. Amo ese lugar.  
Ash: Esta bien, vamos.

Cor: Hey Zac! Epaa epaaa hermanoo, tranquilizate!  
Zac: COMOO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME SI ESTEE IDIOTA NO SABEE HACER ALGO BIEN?  
: Callate imbecil!  
Cor: Heey heeey heey! Tranquilizate Zac eh? Vamos a tomar algo a mi remolquee..  
Zac: -tranquilizandose- Si.. mejor vamos Corbin.. necesito ALEJARME DE ESTE TARADO!  
: A QUIEN LE DICES TARADO EH EFRON?? VEN Y DIMELO A LA CARA!  
Zac: QUIERES PROBARME?? –desafiante- AQUÍ ESTOY –se para frente a la persona que lo amenaza.  
: Dimelo a la cara –mira a Zac directamente a los ojos, cargados de furia.  
Zac: Eres un idiota McGregor –lo enfrento, "echándole leña al fuego".  
McGregor: -encolerizado, listo para golpearlo- Eres un taradooo...  
Cor: -interponiendose entre ambos- ZAC! AUSTIN! YA BASTA DE INSULTARSE!  
Zac: Tienes razon Cor.. Vamonos.. –le echo una ultima ojeada a Austin McGregor, la cual este aprovecho para darle a entender que eso no iba a quedar hasta ahí nada mas.  
Cor: -una vez que estuvieron en su remolque- ¿Por qué pelearon esta vez? –le dio una lata de cerveza.  
Zac: Que no viste? –mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza.  
Cor: No, estaba practicando una escena con Carey.. –contesto algo afligido..  
Zac: Aahh.. bueno, lo que paso fue que estaba firmando la escena esa de que le cuento a Maddison todo y blabla y cuando termine, me mando Jimm a maquillaje para que me maquillen el golpe.. y me encuentro a este ... –intentando contenerse- imbecil acorralando a Jess contra la pared intentando besarla, y ella me hacia señas de "Ayúdame".  
Cor: Veo..  
Zac: Ves que Bleu? No te queda clarísimo?  
Cor: Si.. pero ayudaste a Jess.. ¿por qué te pasan cosas con ella o.. porque te cae pesimo Austin.. o.. porque no te gusto la situación.. indiferente los personajes?  
Zac: ...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2.  
Zac: Naaaaah, puedee ser. –relajado.  
Cor: Tigre tu eeh? –molestandolo.  
Zac: Y, claro.. yo soy Zac Efron.. has visto la cantidad de chicas que me persiguen? –arrogante  
Cor: Dejaa de ser arrogantee Efron, que espantas a tu cantidad de chicaas –riendo.  
Zac: Te estooy molestando, sabes que no soy asi.  
Cor: Lo se, yo TAMBIEN te estoy molestando..pero erees todo un conquistador.  
Zac: Y tu? No te quedas atrás..  
Cor: -haciendose el desentendido- De que hablas Efron...  
Zac: Mmm.. no se... dejame pensar.. una chica cuyo nombre empieza con "Ca" y termina con "rey"? Puede ser o no Corbin?  
Ambos: Oooooh yeaah! –rien.

Vanessa estaba en su habitación, mirando el techo, pensando en los ultimos acontecimientos, en el ultimo dia: realizaba su examen de conciencia diario. _"¿Tendra Ash razon? Me estare convirtiendo en una arrogante? De ser asi... ¿debo seguir teniendo esa actitud para con Mike? Pero el me agobia, mee.. ¡Pero nada! El tiene mas experiencia que tu, y por lo tanto debes hacerle caso para crecer en tu carrera... ¿Pero que tan experto puede ser si se quiere meter con una de sus actrices?" _Tales eran los pensamientos que acudian a la mente de Vanessa... De pronto, sono su celular.  
Vane: -sin contestar aun- Quien sera a esta hora... Hola?  
Alguien: Vanessa Hudgens?  
Vane: Si.. soy yo –respondio- ¿Quienn habla?  
: Mi nombre es George Taylor.  
Vane: Un ... mmm.. placer George. ¿Para que me llama?  
George: Hay un proyecto del cual se quiere que sea parte, junto a otros artistas, tales como Jake Sang, ...  
Vane: El cantante?  
George: EL mismo.. y en estos instantes deberia estar confirmandose la presencia de Zac Efron.  
Vane: Zac Efron? Ese presumido? El mismo Zachary Efron que no busca sino pleitos? –pausa- Digo.. eeemm.. disculpe.  
George: No importa..  
Vane: Pero... porque no habla con mi agente?  
George: Ya he conversado con el, y el estimo conveniente que fuera yo mismo quien me dirigiese a usted.  
Vane: -extrañada- Aah.. Bueno, señor.. –intentando recordar.  
George: -adivinando el pensamiendo de Vanessa- Taylor.  
Vane: Si, disculpe.. Bueno.. lo escucho. ¿Cuál es su propuesta?  
George: El asunto es el siguiente: "Managloo's Productions" tiene un nuevo proyecto en mente y esta "reclutando", por asi decirlo, a algunos actores, actrices...cantantes... entre los que esta usted.  
Vane: ¿De que trata este proyecto?

MIENTRAS  
Zac Efron dormia placidamente en su remolque cuando lo desperto el sonido de su movil. _Corbin _, penso, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el sino un numero desconocido. Quien lo llamaba era Greg Symonds, para comunicarle de un nuevo proyecto al que estaba convocado, junto a otras estrellas...  
Greg: Otras estrellas, como Nikki Vlonski, y cuya participación se esta confirmando.. Vanessa Hudgens  
Zac: Ella? Pero si me han dicho que es una niñita mimada y muy descontroladaa que hara en un lugar como ese?  
Greg: No lo se.. pero ya sabe usted como es la competencia, y que no durara. –pausa- Acepta usted?  
Zac: Si.. sin duda.  
Greg: Perfecto. Le cuento mas detalles.. este proyecto comienza el proximo mes, el dia 1 de septiembre usted tiene que presentarse en "..." y... –le dice otros detalles- Por ultimo, tiene que inscribir a un amigo, que ira con usted. Puede llamarme mañanaa y co...-Zac lo interrumpio-.  
Zac: Nono.. ya se quien iraa. Su nombre es Corbin Bleu. Hasta mañana señor Taylor.

Alguien: Se llama Ashley. Ashley Tisdale.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Capítulo 3

Ashley estaba a punto de besarlo cuando... _Soy la lindaa Vanessita que estaa llamandoo a laa lindaa de Ashleysitaa, asii que amigaa miaa contestaa_..  
Ash: -pensando- Vaaaaan.. –se levanta de su cama y toma el celular- Vanessa .  
Van: Uuuhh.. ¿estabas durmiendo Ashsiitaa? '  
Ash: De hecho si. Iba a besarlo Vanessa!  
Van: A quien? Al Chico-lindo-sin-rostro?  
Ash: A ese mismo!  
Van: Lo lamento mi amor.. pero sabes la noticia que acaban de darme?  
Ash: No, no se que noticia te acaban de dar Vanessa.  
Van: Quieres sabees? –Vanessa daba saltitos como niña pequeña, saltitos que Ash percibia.  
Ash: Tengo alternativa?  
Van: No!  
Ash: Aquí vamos..

Ash: -gritando con un timbre fuerte y agudo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! VANESSA ESOO ES INCREIBLEEEEEEE!!.  
Vane: LO SE Ashley!! WIIIII!! –pausa en que las dos gritaron como locas- y sabes cual es la mejor parte?  
Ash: No. ¿CUAAL!?  
Vane: Que ya habraan terminado las grabaciones de la película! Aah.. y bueno.. –toce para disimular- tu tambien iras  
Ash: QUE? –asombradisima-.  
Vane: Aaay no, no quieres, no fue una buenaa idea inscribirte.. –angustiada- Perdoon Ash, pero yo pensee quee..  
Ash: Aaaay Vanessa ya callate y deja de decir estupideces. –pausa- Obvio que me encanta la idea tontita :)  
Vane: Aaay que buenoo asi vamos a estar las doss ahí :)  
Ash: Bueno Van.. Si, es excelente pero..  
Vane: Quierees dormir. Ya lo se. Besitos linda!  
Ash: Besitos... feita –corto rapidamente para que Van no reclamara- Jajajajaajaaaaa.  
Vane: aaaaah –se lleva una mano a la boca fingiendo indignación- me las pagaras Tisdalee jajajajaa –luego, se fue a dormir.

Vane: Sii!! A esoo vamos con Ash..  
Sam: Que divertidoo! ¿Cuándo empieza?  
Vane: El.. 1 de septiembre..  
Jen: Pero queda un mes para esoo..  
Vane: Si, menos maal, sino no alcanzamos a terminaar de filmar..  
Sam: Es verdad! ¿Quiénes van?  
Vane: Mmm.. Jake Sang.. y.. Zac Efron. ¿Es verdad que es un presumido?  
Jen: Y uno de los peores! Siempre te mira para abajo... no se que se cree, es un verdadero tarado. Yo hice una película con el. O sea, el era el protagonista y yo un secundario, y me miraba con cara de "te crees con derecho a hablarme?".. no te involucres con el Van.. no es una buena persona.  
Sam: Ademas es un egoísta de los peores. Yo estaba en la misma película con Jen y vieras lo egoísta.  
Tiffany: Yo tengo un amigo, Austin McGregor, que siempre me dice que Efron esta peleando con el. Siempre, que lo insulta, lo trata mal, lo golpea. Austin esta trabajando en la misma película que Efron ahora.  
Ash: No tiene un pelo de bueno este tipo..

Zac: Tim. Oye.. mmm.. tengo una pregunta.. y si la respuesta no es buena, un problema.  
Tim –el director de la película- : Que pasa Zac?  
Zac: Cuanto le queda a la firmacion? Cuando es la premiere?  
Tim: La firmacion acabaa a mas tardar en tres semanas.. y la premier.. es el 8 de septiembre, por?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Zac: 8 .. de septiembre?  
Tim: Bah! Quise decir, diciembree..  
Zac: Me alegroo muchísimo de esoo. Gracias Mike, me voy a alistar para comenzar..

: Aaatenciooon!  
El ambiente es casi tenso. Poco mas de una docena de jóvenes vestidos con blancos uniformes lucen alineados en la cubierta de un barco. Al frente, un hombre vestido de negro espera absoluto silencio para comenzar a dar las instrucciones.  
Ash: -susurrandole a Van- Mira .. en ... lo ... que ... me metiste!  
Vane: Peensee .. quee.. –es interrumpida por…  
: Silencio cadetes Tisdale, Hudgens!  
Ash solo le dirigio una mirada de reproche a Vanessa. Aquel hombre comenzo a pasearse de lado a lado, sobre cubierta..  
: Soy el almirante Lighthart –hablo despacio-. Y ustedes son los cadetes que estan bajo mis ordenes. Deberan, durante los próximos tres meses, seguir todas mis instrucciones. –hizo una pequeña pausa- Las habitaciones seran destinadas en grupos de cuatro cadetes. Cuando se les ordene bajar, el suboficial Michels –señalo a un hombre rubio que habia tras el- les enseñara el lugar. Las piezas son por genero. Si se encuentra una mujer en las habitaciones de hombres o viceversa, seran severamente castigados. –hizo una pausa larga- Hoy, Lunes primero de septiembre del año 2007, comienza una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Ahora, presentaciones, preguntas, dudas. Tu! –señalo a un muchacho-.  
X: Es esto un reality show?  
Al. Lighthart: No. Lo unico que veran las personas sera las pruebas. Nada mas. Ahora, al frente... TISDALE.  
Ash: -timidamente pasa al frente- Hola, soy Ash.. Ashley Tisdale.. tengo 20 años... soy actriz '... –fue interrumpida por el almirante-.

Al. Lighthart: Que se cree que es esto? La elección de miss Universo? –ante el comentario el resto de los cadetes rieron, y Ash se sonrojo- Silencio! Se hace asi: "Soy Bruce Lighthart, tengo 43 años, soy Almirante Primero de Puerto". ¿Entendido cadete Tisdale?  
Ash: Si, si.  
Al. Lighthart: Debe quedar claro que solo pueden tratarse de "cadete Perez". En ningun motivo por el nombre de pila apodo. Al menos mientras esten trabajando. Continue _miss_ Tisdale –añadio burlon-.  
Ash: Mi nombre es Ashley Tisdale, tengo 20 años y soy actriz.  
Al: Lighthart: El que sigue, a la derecha! No quiero volver a decirlo, rapido! –fueron pasando personas hasta que fue el turno de Vanessa.

(LO CUENTA VANESSA)  
Me toco pasar al frente, y hacer la misma presentación que habian echo el resto de mis compañeros. Luego de mi, vinieron un par de chicos, y luego un muchacho con un peinado.. mm.. muuy original.. pero que me dio pena. Lo que el quizas no sabia... es que.. SE LO IBAN A CORTAR! Justo cuando venia el siguiente, sono un pito muuy agudo y rompimos filas: hora del almuerzo. Cuando caminábamos hacia alla, Ash me dijo:  
-Mmmm.. menos mal, me estaba muriendo de hambre!  
Vashley: Jajajajaja  
Al. Lighthard: Muévanse! Nada de chacharas. Tienen 45 minutos para almorzar, y luego deben hubicarse aquí arriba, en cubierta para continuar las instrucciones. Siempre deben ordenarse en indice alfabetico.

(LO CUENTA EL NARRADOR)  
Zac y Corbin estaban bromeando por ahí, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.  
Cor: Mira donde me haz traido Efron.  
Zac: Mira donde yo solo me he arrastrado. Este lugar...me deprimire. No hay chicas lindas. Y esta la Hudgens, que Mike me dijo que es una porqueria. Que hare aca?!

(LO VUELVE A A CONTAR VANESSA)  
Estaba llendo junto con Ash a almorzar. Justo delante mio estaba el muchacho de los rulos, del peinado "exotico". Iba con alguien a quien no logre verle la cara, solo se que era rubio. A lo peor era Efron. De pronto escuche que decia "Esta la Hudgens", y mi oido se agudizo para ver que decian de mi. Pero mi desilusion.. y molestia fue inmensa cuando escuche "Qe es una porqueria!". ¿Qué se cree este tipo?  
Ash: Nessa? Vanessa? Me estas escuchando?  
Vane: -murmurando hacia Efron- Eres una basura.  
Ash: Te escuche Vanessa. ¿Asi que soy una basura? Muy bien. –se alejo corriendo-.  
Vane: -me quede pasmada- Ash?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 6.  
Vane: Ash? –me quede pasmanda- Ashley? –sali corriendo tras ella, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a quien yo pense que era Efron.. y si, estaba en lo correcto: era Efron.  
Cuando alcance a Ash...  
Vane: Ash! Ashley –la force a voltearse- que pasa? Porque te enojaste, y te fuiste asi?  
Ash: -guardo silencio-.  
Vane: Ashley! Quieres decirme por favor!?  
Ash: No, no tengo que aclararte nada. A mi ya me parece todo bastante claro, Vanessa.  
Vane: Es que ese el problema! No tengo idea de porque te enojaste conmigo. De repente, me hablaste, y te fuiste!  
Ash: Te hable y me fui eh? No paso nada entre medio? –ironica-.  
Vane: No! –me estaba molestando- Deja ya de bromear, que ya dejo de ser chistoso.  
Ash: Te parece un chiste? A mi no!  
Vane: -estaba molesta con su actitud- AAAah! Paranoica!  
Ash: Asi que paranoica? Y que me dice s de "Eres una basura".. ¿Eso crees de mi? Que soy una basura? Podrias habermelo dicho antes, para no desperdiciar tanto tiempo de amistad!  
Vane: Te parece tiempo desperdiciado Ashley? –ya no estaba furiosa, sino triste. Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir por mis ojos-.  
Ash: Si piensas que soy una basura, si!  
Vane: Pero yo no pienso que seas una basura! Quien te dijo eso! Yo no pienso eso de ti Ash! Eres mi mejor amiga, como podriaa pensar eso de ti! Eres lo unico que tengo!  
Ash: -estaba desconcertada- Pero.. entonces porque dijiste "eres una basura"?  
Vane: Se lo deciaa al tarado de adelante!! A Efron!  
Ash: Esta acaa ese?  
Vane: Si :S  
ASh: Aaaay Van perdóname amigaa! –me abrazo-.  
Vane: No importaa.. pero tienes que confiar mas en mi.. y no volver a pensar eso. Yo jamas diria que eres una basura Ash!  
Ash: Perdóname perdonaame perdóname.. aaay que tontaa me sientoo!  
Vane: Tranquilaa :) Te quiero muchoo tontitaaa!  
Ash: Yo tambien pesaditaa!  
Vane: Vamos a almorzar, que llegaremos tardee... –Corrimos hasta el comedor, pero para nuestra mala suerte el almirante estaba parado al frente dando instrucciones. Para peor suerte, nos vio-.  
Al. Lighthart: CADETES! ENTRE YA!  
Entramos como perros con el rabo entre las piernas, ante las risitas del resto.  
Vashley: Perdon.  
Al Lighthart: Por esta vez sere benévolo, y no recibiran castigo. Siéntense, YA!  
Corrimos a los dos puestos vacios que vimos primero, pero, para laastima, estaban en distintas mesas. Me sente en la mesa de mas atrás, junto a una chica morena de ojos cafes.  
Al Lighthart: Decia, antes de que las cadetes Hudgens y Tisdale interrumpieran ...  
Pensamiento de Efron: Eeh.. esa es Vanessa Hudgens?  
Al: Lighthart: Decia antes de que las cadetes interrumpieran, que tendran dos semanas de preparación antes de que comiencen las eliminaciones. Se eliminara objetivamente un cadete cada semana, hasta llegar a la semana 14, en la que los dos finalistas se enfrentaran ok?  
Cadetes: Ok…  
Al Lighthart: Tendran la noche de los domingos para salir, ir a bailar, o lo que quieran, pero el cierre de puertas es a las 2 am. Como ya les dije antes, en ningun caso podra encontrarse en a un hombre en las habitaciones de damas y viceversa. Los horarios son los siguientes: A las 6 de la mañana deben estar en cubierta. Siempre deben presentarse ordenados alfabéticamente. El desayuno debe ser antes. El almuerzo se sirve a las 13 horas, y a las 13.45 deben estar en cubierta. La cena se sirve a las 21. Las luces deben apagarse a las 12. Ahora pasare lista en el orden en el que deben presentarse en cubierta. Luego me ire y podran almorzar. Mary Araya –levanto la vista y una chica que estaba sentada por ahí, levanto la mano- Corbin Bleu –el muchacho del peinado exotico- Monique Colemann –la chica que estaba a mi lado – Jaime Durmings ... Zac Efron –mi mirada se fue automáticamente a el..idiota- Stacy Fugals... Lucas Grabeel... Vanessa Hudgens –levante la mano y senti varias miradas sobre mi.. incluida la de Efron – Nicolas Johnsons.. –Asi siguió hasta terminar, cuando salio de la sala. Fue entonces cuando...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 7  
Zac: Mireen nadaa mas, la señoritaa Hudgens ya se hizo sentir de la realeza, y llego tarde! –estaba sentado a mis espaldas  
Corbin: -le pego un codazo y le susurro- Ya basta Zac!  
Iba a darme vuelta y contestarle algo estupido, pero Monique tomo mi mano y me susurro  
Moni: No lo tomes en cuenta! Haz como que no lo escuchaste.  
Tome su consejo, y comence a almorzar..  
Vane: ¿Tu eres Monique Coleman? Vanessa Hudgens ... :)  
Mo: Encantada :)  
Vane: Cuantos años tienes?  
Mo: 21 y tu?  
Vane: 21 tambien!  
Mo Mmm.. como llegaste aquí?  
Vane: No se, un dia me llamo un tal.. mm.. George Taylor, diciéndome de esta campaña para promover los servicios náuticos... y acepte! Me parecia una buena idea para .. nos se, un desafio personal.. y tu?  
Mo: Ves a Lucas Grabeel? El rubio que esta junto a el? –asenti- El es mi pareja. El me arrastro a esta cosa. Quieenn es tu pareja? Tisdale? No recuerdo su nombre.. :S  
Vane: Si, su nombre es Ash.. –buscandola con la mirada- Esta.. ahí!  
Mo: Aaa si, si..  
Vane: Cuando tengamos un minuto te la presento, es un amor ella!  
Mo: Bueno, dale! Yo te presento a Lucas J  
Vane: Es tu novio el?  
Mo: Lucas? Noooo!! Jajajaja, no, somos amigos desde que tenemos memoria.  
Vane: Aaah : -mire la hora- Dios, ya es muy tarde, y tenemos que subir a cubierta. ¿Vamos juntas?  
Mo: Si si, dale.. espera que dejo la bandejaa aca... –hice lo mismo- y listo, vamos! –Subimos a cubierta, ya habia algunas personas ahí.. entre las que estaba Ash.  
Vane: Ash! –fuimos hasta ella- Ash –me miro- Ella es Monique Coleman.. Monique, ella es Ashley Tisdale.  
Ash: Hola –se saludaron- Como estas?  
Mo: Bien y tu?  
Ash: Bien.. Van! Viste como te grito Efron?  
Vane: Si, es un tarado. Pero no tengo que hacerle caso.  
Mo: Si, mejor... sino te va a hacer la vida imposible..  
Ash: Yo creo que se la hara, pero otra cosa es que tu te amargues porque el esta aca..  
Mo: Chicas, tenemos que formarnos... llego Lighthart. –fuimos cada una a nuestras pocisiones. Me toco junto a Lucas, el compañero de Monique, y a mi izquierda, un chico llamado Nicholas Johnsons.  
Al. L.: Muy bien cadetes.. ahora sera su primera actividad a bordo del –se acerco el oficial Michels, aquel que nos mostraria los camarotes, y Lighthart se distrajo de su disertación- Disculpen.  
Lucas: Hola! Soy Lucas Grabeel.  
Vane: Hola, Vanessa Hudgens –estrechamos las manos-.  
Lucas: Aah.. la eterna rival de Efron.. supongo.  
Vane: Jaja, si, parece que aca las cosas vuelan.  
Lucas: No se, después de cómo te hablo en el almuerzo, todo el mundo supone lo mismo...  
Vane: Fue el tema del almuerzo?  
Lucas: Algo asi x) Mi compañera es Moniquee...  
Vane: Si, hable con ella, es un encanto.  
Lucas: Si. ¿Quién es tu pareja?  
Vane: Ash.. mi amigaa rubia. X)  
Lucas: Aah...  
Al. Lighthart: Como les decia, ahora tendran su primera actividad en parejas a bordo del "Landburo" (El aleman algo asi como "Oficina del mundo").. Las parejas las designare yo, y una vez concluido esto, el oficial Michels les enseñara los camarotes. Las parejas son las siguientes: Bleu con Durmings; Mambertelli con Fugals, Vlonsky con Sang, Araya con Murillo; Tisdale con Johnsons –Ash... y yo con quien?- Grabeel con Coleman, y –Un momento.. solo falto yo y... –Efron! Usted va con Hudgens!  
Zanessa: No puede ser...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 8  
Al. L: Muévanse! –todos se movieron, y buscaron entre las personas a sus parejas. Ni yo ni Efron, al parecer nos movimos.  
Vane: Yo con .. ese? –fui donde el almirante- Señor... aquí tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo me puede haber tocado a MI con Efron?  
Al. L: Silencio cadete Hudgens! Como dice el dicho: Al que le toca le toca dijo la señora foca. Deje de perder el tiempo y muevase!  
Zac: -llegando- Eyy almirante.. Emmm.. no puede ponerme a mi con ella! –me miro despectivamente-.  
Vane: Eey como que ella? Tengo nombre!  
Al. L: Ya basta! Se mueven los dos, AHORA a sus lugares! Rapido! A ver si mejran su convivencia, o los tendre trabajando juntos para siempre!–camine junto a Efron, grabando en mi memoria la frase "No lo tomes en cuenta, no le dirijas la palabra.. No lo tomes en cuenta, no le dirijas la palabra"-  
Vane: Noo puede seer –murmurando para mi mismaa..-.  
Zac: Porque no te callas Hudgens? No es un agrado trabajar contigo!  
Vane: Alguien te dirigio la palabra siquiera? O andas escuchando lo que las demas personas hablan?  
Zac: Las demas personas no hablan solas!  
Vane: Aah no me vengas con el cuento de "hablar solas". Solo callate y haz lo que Lighthart diga.  
Al L: -dirigiendose al grupo- Ahora, vamos a tener una pequeña experiencia de salvavidas. Todos van a tomar un chaleco, y se lo pondran. Ahora! –buscamos los chalecos y nos los pusimos- Ahora, esta es la actividad. Les enseñare que y como hacer un "rescate" si alguien cae por la borda, entendido?  
Cadetes: Entendido  
Al L: Muy bien. Ahora. Cada uno de ustedes se pondra en algun lugar de cubierta, subidos en la baranda, lógicamente. Ahora, si caen sorpresivamente, deben hacer este movimiento rapido para evitar romperse el cuello –hizo un movimiento- Entienden? En cambio, si se dejan caer para salvar a un compañero, o sea INTENCIONALMENTE deberan traspasar la baranda de protección y saltar lo mas lejos de la nave posible. Ahora, implementos, chaleco, salvavidas, cuerda. Siempre. Ahora, a sus lugares. –nos movimos a las diferentes partes de cubierta- Las mujeres de cada uno de sus grupos deben colocarse ahí, y su compañero empujarlas, para que caigan. Pongan en practica lo que les enseñe. No corren peligro alguno, asi que tranquilos. Sus parejas los hombres deberan tomar un salvavidas y arrojarlo. En el caso de que alguna de ustedes pierda el conocimiento, cosa que no pasara, ellos deberan lanzarse al agua. Entendido?  
Cadetes: Si señor!  
Al L: Ahora, muevense a buscar sus implementos! Se ubican en sus lugares y esperan que yo de la señal. –rompimos filas-.  
Mientras caminábamos...  
Zac: Bueno CADETE, nada mas que eso, CADETE Hudgens.. debes ponerte ahí y dejar que yo...  
Vane: -interrumpiendolo- Ya lo se Efron, debes empujarme. Y por favor apresurate en tirarme el flotador.  
Zac: Aaay, a la reinita no le...  
Vane: Cállate Efron!  
Zac: No me hagas caallar Hudgens, porque a MI no me haras callar. –No hice caso a su comentario-.  
Vane: Toma Efron –le lanze un flotador-.  
Zac: -atajandolo- Gracias, Hudgens –ironico-. Dame la cuerda.  
Vane: No te enseñaron el "por favor"? Hay una canción sabias? "Con por favor y gracias... "(8)  
Pensamiento de Efron: Que linda voz! :O"  
Zac: Si, me la enseñaron, pero no tengo animos de ser cortez contigo. –llegamos a nuestra ubicación-.  
Vane: -subiendome a la baranda- No olvides lanzármelo rapido, por favor.  
Zac: Sisisi, como... TU DIGAS! –me empujo violentamente, sin darme tiempo para respirar- Jajajajaa...  
Cai al agua bruscamente, sin haber tomado aire antes, por lo que el agua comenzo a entrar rapidamente. Aletee con mis brazos tratando de salir a flote, sin conseguirlo. Patalee tambien, y solo asi logre salir por breves instantes a la superficie y tomar algo de aire. Volvi a hundirme, para seguir pataleando sin resultados. Comence a angustiarme al ver como la luz era cada vez mas tenue...

(LO CUENTA ZAC)  
Zac: Sisisi, como.. TU DIGAS! –la empuje fuerte, para que no opusiera resistencia.. –Jajajaa..  
Al L: Efron! Que hace!? No recuerdo haber dado la señal.  
Zac: -tratando de ponerme serio- Lo lamento Almirante.  
Al L: Que espera! Lance a Hudgens un salvavidas!  
Zac: Si señor.. –tome el salvavidas y me acerque al borde para lanzárselo... pero ella ya no estaba ahí.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 9  
Zac: Hudgens?! –grite-.  
: AAH! NO, SAQUEEENLAA DEL AGUAA!! –senti un grito muy agudo y vi a Tisdale corriendo hacia mi- EFROON TIRATEE YAA!  
Zac: -me estaba poniendo nervioso, seguia sin aparecer- Que pasa?  
Ash: Van.. Van.. –estaba empezando a lloraar y yo me ponia mas nervioso- Ellaa.. ella se bloquea totalmente cuando se asusta.. o angustiaa.. y .. y .. como la tiraste asi .. SOLO TIRATEE AHORA! No sabee nadaar bien!  
Zac: QUE? Como que no nada bien!?  
Ash: Por algo te dijo quee le tiraras el flotador inmediatamente TONTOO!!  
Zac: -reaccione: HUDGENS SE MORIA!- YAA VOY! –me saque los zapatos y me lance al agua.. no veia nada, no habian rastros de Hudgens.. me hundi, y abri los ojos. La visibilidad no era mejor, estaba lleno de algas, y de basura que flotaba. Me movi, tratando de verla, sin resultados...me estaba comenzando a angustiar, hace ya mas de un minuto que estaba bajo el agua.. Sali a tomar aire, y volvi a sumergirme.. avance hacia delante, y en eso senti una corriente fria en mi pie. Mire, y vi una sombra que se hundia lentamente. –HUDGENS!- grite, pero solo salieron burbujas de mi boca. Me hundi aun mas profundo y le tome un brazo. Tire de ella para tomarla mas firmemente y la lleve hasta la superficie. Una vez fuera del agua, la vi., inconciente, y el remordimiento se adueño de mi. Lucia tan indefensa.. por culpa mia.  
Zac: ALMIRANTE, LA CUERDA! –grite. Segundos después recibi uno de los extremos, el cual ate alrededor de mi cintura y la tome en brazos.  
Al L: TIREN! –Comenzaron a tirar, y lentamente fuimos subiendo hasta llegar a cubierta. Ahí nos esperaban todos. La solte y cai al suelo, agitado. Antes de cerrar mis ojos lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue ella tirada al lado mio, y a Ashley diciéndo cosas que no alcance a entender.

(LO CUENTA VANESSA)  
De pronto tome conciencia, y escuche voces a mi alrededor. Distingui la de Ash... quien lloraba, la del Almirante. No recorde que habia sucedido.. aah si! Efron. Eso paso. Me empujo al mar.. cai, y al no poder salir a la superficiee me bloquee. Todo paso frente a mis ojos rapidamente, y de un segundo a otro, me encontre cara a cara con Ash..  
Ash: Ness! Que bueno que estas bien. Me asuste tanto! –me abrazo y le respondi-.  
Vane: Gracias.. de no ser por ti todavía estaria en el fondo del mar.. :S  
Ash: Efron... ¬¬ Le dije que se lanzara al agua y se puso a preguntar! Le queria pegar.. pero luego reacciono, y se tiro. El te saco del agua.  
Vane: Efron me saco del agua?! :O  
Ash: Si.. creelo, se angustio cuando se dio cuenta de que morias.  
Vane: Supongo que tengo que agradecerle.  
Ash: Si...  
Al L: -habia contemplado toda la escena en silencio- Tisdale, acompañe a Hudgens al camarote. MICHELS! Muéstrele a las cadetes su habitación.  
Michels: Si señor!. –nos paramos y alguien me paso una manta, para que no me enfriara mucho. Bajamos unas escaleras y cruzamos un par de estrechos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que decia "CADETES". Ahí nuevamente habia un pasillo, pero que media solo un metro y medio de largo. A cada lado de la pared habia una puerta. "HOMBRES" y "MUJERES" rezaban los carteles. Entramos por esta ultima y encontramos dos puertas _mas_: Una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda. Sobre cada puerta habia una lista, al parecer tenia los nombres de quienes ocupaban esas habitaciones, porque Michels se inclino sobre una y luego la abrio. Habian tres camarotes, un armario y un par de ojos de buey. En cada camarote habia una luz propia.  
Michels: Hudgens, Tisdale y Coleman. Sus pertenencias estan en el armario –salio-.  
Ash: No esta mal... –abriendo el armario- Mira! Dice nuestros nombres.  
Vane: Que bien.. necesito mi ropa, estoy empapada!  
Ash: Claro que estas empapada, no se si lo notaste pero caiste al mar..  
Vane: Ja-ja. –tome algo de ropa y fui hasta el baño que compartian ambas habitaciones- cuando volvi, Ash estaba acostada en una de las camas.  
Ash: Ah! Volviste.  
Vane: Canto arriba!  
Ash: Bueno... yo aca!  
Vane: Parece que Monique tendra que dormir ahí.. no es justo que no la dejemos elegir.  
Ash: Cuando llegue le preguntamos si tiene problemas con esa cama. Si los tiene.. no se, echamos a la suerte quien duerme donde.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 10  
(LO CUENTA EL NARRADOR)  
Zac: Señor.. estoy todo mojado. Puedo ir a cambiarme la ropa?  
Al L: Si. Sabe donde es?  
Zac: Tengo una vaga idea, pero no se preocupe, encotrare el camino.  
Al L: Ok.

Zac: -entrando en la habitación- Bueno... asi que estas son las habitaciones de hombres.. a ver.. Efron Efron Efron.. aca esta! Efron.. Me toca con.. Murillo... Grabeel y Bleu! Corbin, que bien. –entro- No esta nada mal esto eh..  
: Hablando solo Efron.. que mal..  
Zac: Corbin, hermanoo.. ¿que haces aca?  
Cor: Me escapee de Lighthart y te segui.  
Zac: y tu "pareja"?  
Cor: Naah, una hueca rubia insoportable...  
Zac: Tisdale?  
Cor: Noo. Otra, una... Dur.. dur..  
Zac: Durmings. Va a mi lado en cubierta.  
Cor: Es insoportable.  
Zac: Si. No paso a las huecas. Y la del otro lado es su pareja, y es aun mas hueca. Ni hable con ella.  
Cor: Todo mal Efron... todo mal.

: Grabeel! –Lucas voltea a ver quien lo llama-.  
Lucas: Jared! –se acerca-. Como estas? No podia creerlo cuando escuche a Lighthart decir tu nombre..  
Jared: Yo menos. ¿Lucas Grabeel en un barco? Naaah!  
Lucas: Jajaja.. como haz estado?  
Jared: Bien y tu?  
Lucas:Bien.. Saque mi disco hace poco, y las giras me tenian un poco loco. Esto es un buen plan de escape.  
Jared: Si, pero te vienes a meter a esto y no escapas nada! XD  
Lucas: Jajajaja..  
Michels: Llegamos a las habitaciones. Damas por aca, varones por aca. –indico la puerta de ambos-.  
Lucas: -entrando- Hola.. Soy Lucas Grabeel.  
Zac: Hola –dandole la mano- soy Zac Efron –le da la mano a Jared-.  
Jared: Jared Murillo..  
Cor: Corbin Bleu.  
Zac: Compartimos la habitación?  
Lucas: -con las manos en los bolsillos- al parecer..  
Zac y Jared: Canto arriba!  
Lucas: Esta bien, me da lo mismo.  
Cor: No creo que las camas de arriba sean mas blandas..  
Zac: Que bien!  
Se tumbaron todos en sus camas y miraron el techo de la habitación.  
Todos: y quienes son sus parejas? –se miraron y rieron- jajaja…  
Jared: Mi pareja es Mary..  
Zac: uuh?  
Jared: La que esta a tu lado Bleu.  
Cor: Una castaña?  
Jared: y tu pareja?  
Zac: Aca presente –apuntandose con las manos-.  
Lucas: Mi pareja es Monique Coleman.. la de tu otro lado Bleu..  
Cor: La de los ojos cafes? Tambien morena?  
Lucas: Si..

(DONDE LAS CHICAS; CUENTA VANESSA)  
Ash: Jajajajajaj! A ver.. analicemos a los _machos_ del barco.. Bleu.  
Vashley: Next! –reimos-.  
Mo: Ey, no es feo..  
Vashley: Uuh? Te gusto Bleu, Momo?  
Mo: …


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 11  
Mo: Eemm.. –se puso nerviosa- No! Como creen…  
Vane: No se porque no te creo.  
Mo: Ya dejen.. el que sigue.. Efron!  
Ash: Muy lindo!  
Mo: Eso es poco! –me miraron con cara de interrogante-.  
Vane: ¿Qué? QUee quieren que les diga?  
Ash: Lo que piensas de Efron.

(MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS)  
Lucas: Les presento a mi amiga Monique –se paran todos y salen, cruzan el pasillo y entran, y abren la puerta donde se leen los nombres _Coleman, Hudgens, Tisdale_-.

(LAS CHICAS)  
Vane: Ya! Ya, lo acepto..Efron ES lindo. –las chicas la miran mal- ya, ya Efron es muy lindo –se habre la puerta brutalmente y entran los chicos-.  
Zac: QUE DIJISTE HUDGENS?!  
Vane: -mirando mal a las chicas- Yo? Yo no dije nada Efron.  
Zac: Yo recuerdo otra cosa. Yo escuche "_Efron es muy lindo"_  
Vane: Tu gustaria haber escuchado eso, no Efron? –se paro y se acerco lentamente a Zac-.  
Zac: Nonono.. confusion. Escuche eso.  
Vane: -estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia- Sigue soñando Efron.  
Mo: -ella y Ashley habian contemplado la escena en silencio, al igual que Corbin, Lucas y Jared- Eh.. Ejemmm…  
Vane: -saliendo del trance- eeh, vamos Ash.. Mo. –se dispusieron a salir, y Mo y Ash voltearon para hacerle a los chicos excluyendo a Zac un gesto de no entender nada, y se fueron-.  
Zac: Yo no estaba alucinando no? Ella lo dijo.  
Lucas: Es eso o los cuatro tenemos que limpiarnos los oidos urgentemente.  
Jared: Creo que es mas posible la uno.  
Cor: Yo tambien.  
Zac: Sabia! –hace gesto de "victoria", y los chicos lo miran con cara de "no exageres Efron".  
Cor: No te hagas el nenito lindo porque sabes... y sabemos que te gusta o..  
Zac: Gustarme Hudgens? Imposible.  
Cor: Pero aquí los cuatro sabemos que crees que es hermosa. Se te nota cuando la miras.  
Jared: Mas alla de cualquier diferencia la miras con..  
Lucas: Deseo.  
Zac: Por favor! Deseo? Yo? Hudgens? Bah! –salio de la habitación-.  
Jared: -a Cor y Lucas- Ustedes creen lo mismo que yo?  
Lucas y Cor: Si. –salen-.

Vane: Chicas apúrense que ya veo que Lighthart se arrepiente y no deja salir a nadie!  
Ash: Tranquila, es domingo y podemos salir. Tenemos de 9 a dos para hacer lo que queramos.  
Mo: Entre nosotras.. que mezquinos! De 9 a 2! A esa hora apenas comienza la nochee XD.  
Vane: Si.. Ahora, eso si.. cero ganas de emborracharme. Estamos grandes para esas cosas.  
Ash: Si.. pero podemos hacer amigos.  
Mo: Si.. que les parecen los amigos de Efron?  
Ash: No he hablado con ninguno.  
Vane: Grabeel es muy simpatico.  
Mo: Corbin tambien.  
Ash: Ya se! Ustedes los conocen.. entonces invitémoslos a tomar algo por ahí..  
Mo: Ahh.. pero estara Efron... –mirando a Vanessa-.  
Vane: y tu crees que esee impedira que yo salga? No way! Yo hablare con Lucas :) y tu Momoo habla con Corbin.  
Ash: Diganles que nos juntamos en el muelle a las 9.30... en una hora mas.  
Mo: Ok.. –sale-.  
Vane: Mo! Me da muchaa lata ir yo a hablar con..-se interrumpio porque un grito muy agudo las helo... y el sonido de un objeto caer les puso los pelos de punta- Mo? Es.. estas bien?


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 12  
Mo: -desde el pasillo- Si.. no se preocupen, choque con alguien..  
: Perdoon?! Como que "alguien" Por si no te informaste, mi nombre es Jamie ¿ok? Soy Jamie Durmings para tu información.  
Mo: Emmm.. lo lamento Jamie.  
Jamie: -puso cara de asco y se fue-.  
Mo: -volviendo a la pieza- ¿Qué decias Van?  
Vane: Que no quiero ir hasta alla asi que.. podrias decirle tu a ellos, por favor?? –cara tiernaa-.  
Mo: Esta bien.. ya vuelvo –se fue-.  
Ash: Yo estoy segura de que le gusto Bleu.  
Vane: Yo pienso lo mismo –hablaron de cosas trivales hasta que volvio Momo- y? Que dijeron?  
Mo: Que si. Ahí nos vemos, me dijo Cor...bin.  
Ash: -miro complice a Vanessa- Ok.. con "Cor".. ya tiene apodo.  
Mo: Dije Corbin.  
Vane: Cor... bin. Eso es distinto a Corbin. Uuuuhuuuh...!  
Ash: Jajajajaja –se le unio Vanessa, ante la mirada de reproche de Mo-.  
Mo: Yaaaa peroo quedende calladas o se entera todo este barco!  
Vashley: LO ADMITIOOOO!! LE GUSTA!! UUUUUUH!! –Monique se llevo una mano a la cabeza en señal de desesperanza-.  
Mo: No tienen remedio.

Horas mas tarde ambos bandos se encontraron en el lugar acordado, y partieron a la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde disfrutar la noche. Vanessa, algo incomoda por la presencia de Zac, iba pensando en el camino la manera de darle las gracias sin parecer necesitada. Este, por su lado, iba pensando la manera de acercarse a ella para comprobar si todo lo dicho por su amigo Mike era cierto.. pero sin parecer necesitado de ella.  
Ash: les parece este?  
Jared: A mi si!  
Cor: No hay problema.  
Mo: Si todos opinan lo mismo.  
Lu: Por mi no hay problema..  
Pausa.  
Mo: Zac?  
Lucas: Vanessa?  
Zanessa: Emmm..  
Zac: Si, si, lo que digan.  
Vane: Claro.  
Lucas: Bueno, sera! –entraron y pagaron-.  
Jared: Alguien quiere algo para tomar? Yo voy..  
Ash: Te acompaño! –se fueron los dos y Vane y Momo intercambiaron miradas complices..-.  
Cor: Que tanto se miran ustedes dos? –les increpo-.  
Vane: Nada.. –miro de reojo a Zac-.  
Lucas: Mm... No se si creerles..  
Mo: De verdad..  
Ash: Olvidamos preguntarles que quieren tomar..  
Cornique: Piscola!  
Cor: La conoces?  
Mo: Me encanta!  
Ash: XD Van?  
Vane: Mmm.. un daikiri :)  
Ash: Entonces dos piscolas, dos daikiris.. Lucas?  
Lucas: Mmm.. cerveza?  
Ash: Zac?  
Zac: Eeh.. ¿qué pasa Ashley?  
Ash: Grr.. dime Ash! Que quieres tomar?  
Zac: Cerveza..  
Ash: Ya vuelvo. –se fue-.  
Cor: Tierra a Efron.. tierra a Efron.. estas?  
Zac: Sisi.. pero necesito hablar contigo! –mirando a Van-.  
Vane: Conmigo?


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 13  
Zac: No, con Corbin..  
Vane: Entonces no me mires a mi!  
Lucas: -viendo que la situación se volvia tensa- Vamos a bailar Van!  
Vane: Si, vamos –se pararon y se fueron a la pista de baile-.  
Mo: Ire a ayudar a Jared y Ash...-se fue-.  
Cor: Que ocurre contigo Zac!  
Zac: Nada, no se que hacer..  
Cor: Explicame..  
Zac: Quiero comprobar si todo lo que Mike me dijo sobre Hudgens, pero no quiero parecer que me hice su amigo porque quiero.. ¿entiendes?  
Cor: La verdad no.  
Zac: Corbin! Se trata de esto: Los amigos se suponen que conocen a los amigos verdad? Asi como nos conocemos nosostros. Bueno, entonces el plan es hacerme pasar por su amigo.. y comprobar si lo que Mike dice es verdad. Pero.. no quiero que parezca que la admiro y todo el cuento y que necesito ser su amigo, que quiero. ¿Entiendes?  
Cor: Creo. Pero no entiendo porque no te haces amigo de ella y punto.  
Zac: Después de todo lo que Mike me dijo de ella? Ni loco!  
Cor: Amigo.. en esta estas solo, porque a mi me agrado.  
Zac: Ok... ok, pero cuando veas lo diferente que es en realidad no vengas conmigo. –enojado-.  
Cor: Eey man, la cosa no es que te enojes. Es .. es que creo que estas siendo demasiado duro con ella..  
Zac: Duro con ella?! No escuchaste a Mike?  
Cor: Dejaa a Mike fuera de esto, deja de hacerte el prejuicio y conocela TU a ELLA. Y que nadie te venga con el cuento.  
Zac: y... y –se queda mirando la pista de baile- MIRALA! Es una suelta.. –Van estaba bailando con Lucas, de cerca, pero nada fuera de lo normal-.  
Cor: No le veo nada de malo Zac, estan bailando. No se si sabes que es eso. Es mover los cuerpos al compas.  
Zac: Estan demasiado cerca!  
Cor: Deja de buscarle defectos y mirale las cosas buenas Efron!  
Zac: Corbin. Mike es amigo de los dos. ¿Por qué...  
Ash: Aquí estan.. –pone dos cervezas en la mesa-.  
Jared: Daikiris..  
Mo: Piscolas.  
Cor: Gracias chicos. –toma su piscola y toma..  
Ash: -codea a Vanessa y le susurra- Hazlo ya..  
Vane: Emm.. Efron. –todos la miran- Gracias por sacarme del agua el otro dia.. aunque fuiste tu mismo quien me empujo –le echo una mirada de reproche-.  
Zac: De nada Hudgens.. pero la proxima vez que te subas a un barco para hacer de cadete.. espero que sepas nadar.  
Vane: Si se nadar, pero atinaste a tirarme en un pesimo momento!!

Zac: A si? Cual.. por favor explicanos! –hizo movio la mano indicando a todos los chicos, que contemplaban en silencio como peleaban-.  
Vane: Pasa.. señorito Efron.. que me accidente la pierna hace unas dos o tres semanas, y no la habia podido mover hasta el domingo. Por eso mis movimientos eran torpes. Ademas.. como Ash te explico... me bloqueo bajo presion, o angustia.  
Zac: -lo de la pierna fue un golpe bajo, el no lo sabia..- I.. igual. Aprende a nadar para la proxima.  
Vane: Tenias que decirme todas esas cosas? O nunca te enseñaron a decir "No hay de que" o.. "De nada"??  
Zac: Si, me las enseñaron, pero si me costo algo sacarte del agua: quede empapado.  
Vane: Por Dios.. sabia que eras arrogante, pero no tanto. –tomo su trago y se fue a la pista de baile-.  
Todos miraron mal a Zac.  
Zac: Que?  
Todos: !  
Zac: Que haga lo que quiera.  
Ash: No se trata de eso.. no la trates mal Efron.  
Zac: Tratare de seguir el consejo Ash.

Vanessa, se habia ido a desquitar bailando. Se encontro con un chico solo, y tomándolo de la mano, se lo llevo a la pista de baile. Como todo estaba muy oscuro, no noto quien era, y el tampoco.  
Vane: Vamos a bailar...  
Chico: Esta bien preciosa...

Lentamente aquel chico se fue acercando para besarla, y cuando ella se dio cuenta, corrio la boca..  
Chico: Eey.. pense que tu..  
Vane: Hoy no es mi dia... adios. –se alejo lentamente, dejando al chico ahí tirado... cuando volteo, vio a Zac ligeramente iluminado en el mismo lugar que el chico que habia intentado besarla-.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 2

Capítulo 14

Vane: Efron!  
Alguien: Que ocurre con el? -acercandosele-.  
Vane: Cor! Emm.. nada, es …  
Cor: Si no quieres decirme, no hay problema.  
Vane: Viste que estaba todo oscuro y no se veia nada?  
Cor: Si..  
Vane: Baile con un chico que intento besarme.. y me aleje, y cuando voltee, estaba Efron..  
Cor: :O! Bue.. bueno, no te sorprendas, siempre ha besado a las chicas lindas...  
Vane: Pero si era yo.. nos odiamos..  
Cor: Pero el no te veia..  
Vane: Entonces como sabia que era linda?  
Cor: No se, tal vez te siguió..  
Vane: Corbin deja de burlarte de mi..-se alejo y encontro a Ash bailando con Jared- Ash! Jar.. te la robo un minuto.. –Ash la miro mal- Nos demoramos poco.  
Ash: Van!  
Vane: Ya note que te encanto Jared, y que le encantaste, y que estabas coqueteando con el..pero es.. no se, inquietante. –Le espuso su problema con el chico-Efron-besador- ves?  
Ash: Que cosa?  
Vane: Aquí, holaa!! Tierra?? Ashley?  
Ash: Vanessa estoy aquí!  
Vane: Entonces respondeme!  
Ash: No se.. Ademas porque te tiene taaan intrigada?  
Vane: Porque de ser asi, Efron intento besarme?  
Ash: y? Si eso a ti te gustaría...  
Vane: Sabes que no es asi.  
Ash: Esta bien, como tu digas.  
Vane: Pero que crees tu?  
Ash: Hay dos opciones.. o no era Efron, y miraste justo en el momento equivocado, o.. Efron quiso besarte porquee.. no se, queeria descargarse con una chica. Ademas, tu bailas muy bien, tal vez eso lo hechizo.  
Vane: Uno dos o tres, ¿cuál mas imposible? –pausa- Esta bien, ve de nuevo con Jar, que te esta esperando... ire a tomar algo.  
Ash: Bueno... –se alejo-.  
Vane: -llego a la barra y pidio algo –que pueda tomar varios vasos hasta perder la conciencia –dijo resignada, tomo varios vasos, y se fue a dar vueltas por ahí.

Zac, luego de abandonar la mesa que compartia con los chicos, habia dado vueltas por el lugar, buscando a alguna chica con la que bailar. Sin encontrar ni una desocupada, volvio a la mesa que habia ocupado antes con sus amigos. Solo estaba Lucas, que se habia quedado para cuidar las cosas. Mientras conversaba con el, estaba pendiente de los movimientos de Vanessa, quien estaba en la barra.  
Zac: -susurrando- Otro mas!  
Lucas: Que? –dandose vuelta- Aah.. Vanessa. ¿La estas controlando?  
Zac: Naah..  
Lucas: Entonces porque la miras!?  
Zac: No la miro!  
Lucas: Entonces que estas haciendo..  
Zac: Estoy... estoy...  
Lucas: eso que estas haciendo se llama mirar. Con los ojos.  
Zac: Si se lo que es mirar. Pero no la estoy mirando a ella.  
Lucas: Bien. Como tu digas Zac. –viendo que Zac volvia a prestar atención a la barra- y.. ¿qué hace ahora?  
Zac: -sin darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo- Se va a alguna parte –se quedo helado al darse cuenta de que se estaba delatando- ouch.  
Lucas: SI, ouch. Pense que no la mirabas.  
Zac: Esto queda entre nosotros. –se señala con el dedo y luego señala a Lucas-.  
Lucas: Claro..-llegan Monique y Corbin-.  
Mo: Hola.. y de que hablan?  
Zac: De nada!!  
Mo: -extrañada por el énfasis de Zac- Intentare creerte Zachary.  
Lucas: Diles la verdad Zac. O no, mejor se las digo yo –miro a los chicos y Zac clavo su mirada fiera en Lucas-.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 15  
Zac miro sorprendido a Lucas  
Zac: Q..que? Pe..pero...  
Lucas: Ahora somos todos amigos verdad? Deben saber –a los chicos- Hablábamos de..  
Zac: No!  
Lucas: Muy tarde Zac. –a los chicos- Hablábamos de que pasaria si llegamos borrachos al barco...  
Ash: Eso es lo que no nos querias decir Efron?  
Zac: -confundido por la respuesta de Lucas- Eem.. si. :S  
Lucas: Pasa que.. Van esta tomando mucho. ¿Cuántas copas ya ha tomado Zac?  
Zac: EE? Eemm.. –nervioso- 10  
Lucas: 10 de algo fuerte.. y esta algo mareada, por lo que no se si le pasara algo al volver asi al querido barco de Lighthart.  
Ash: No se, pero.. si no se entera no pasa nada.  
Vane iba avanzando desequilibradamente hacia ellos..  
Ash: Van que .. que te sucede?  
Vane: Nadaa!! J Sabes? Efron, me importa un tomate, si intento besarme bien, y si no, mejor aun –en su borrachera no se habia percatado de la presencia de los demas-.  
Zac: -murmurando- Intentar que? Yo jamas intente besarla.  
Ash: Van..  
Vane: Es un tarado. Y sabes que mas Ash? No me interesa ese. Hay mejores peces en el mar.. –se da vuelta- Luu..-pensando que Lucas era Zac- bailemos! –lo tomo de las muñecas y se lo llevo a la pista de baile- Sabes?  
Zac: Vanessa.. no –lo interrumpe-.  
Vane: Calla Lu, y escuchame. Tengo toda la intención de desquitarme... La intención, las ganas.. las palabras.. la rabia... y ...-esta vez la interrumpe Zac-.  
Zac: Explicame eso de que te queriaa besar? Jamas intente besarte.  
Vane: Eso, intento besarme...  
Zac: Pero si jamas te he tocado, y jamas lo haria.. jamas te besaria!  
Vane: No a ti, tontoo.. a Efron. Es un niñito mimado, peleador, arrogante, abusador, cancherito.. o eso cree el.. esta seguro de que estoy enamorada de el. Y no! Nunca me enamoraria de esa cosa, de ese hoombre tan arrogante y frio. Esta seguro de que es perfecto.. y cree que aquí el es el rey.. y que pena que no lo es..  
Zac: -algo dolido por lo que Nessa decia- Ey.. porque dices esas cosas?!  
Vane: No recuerdas como me trato el primer dia Lu? Que me puso en vergüenza de todos? Que sin conocerme siquiera me juzgo? Yo nisiquiera lo habia visto.. en mi vida! No sabia que se habia subido y dijo "Esta la Hudgens, que es una basura".. que se cree!? El no es nadie para decidir si yo soy una basura o no.. el .. no me conoce!  
Zac: -se quedo quieto.. recordando que de verdad habia dicho esas palabras.. pero no tan exactas- Ey.. no dijee eso, dije "Esta la Hudgens.. ok.. pero dije que Mike dice que es una basura" Que no es lo mismo..  
Vane: -no notaba que Zac hablaba en primera persona- Que Mike?  
Zac: El director de la ultima película en la que actuaste! Es amigo...  
Vane: Mike.. claro. Pero Efron conoce la parte en la que Mike intento mezclar lo profesional y lo personal?? Que quiso salir conmigo, pero como yo decline la oferta se la agarro conmigo?? Porque le dije "No Mike, no es lo correcto"?  
Zac: -desconocia esa parte- Eso no lo sabia..  
Vane: Ves? No sabia la historia completa y me juzgo completamente!  
Zac: Pero tu tambien me... lo juzgaste! –se corrigió al querer descubrir el pensamiento de esta mujer que tanto lo intrigaba-.  
Vane: Me habia dicho cosas de el, cosas malas, pero me propuse controlarme un poco.. y no decirle nada.. no hacer nada hasta conocerlo.. o simplemente ignorarlo. Pero el altiro me atacoo.. Ademas yo no le habia echo nada.  
Zac: Que clase de basura soy?  
Vane: No te escucho bien.. tome una copita que me afecto un poco..  
Lucas: -llegando- UNA? Tomaste minimo 10  
Vane: Bueno.. no.. no .. no es.. –cae al suelo –tanto...  
Lucas: Es demasiado Van.. ahora nos vamos –se adelanto-.  
Zac: Lucas tiene razon, debemos irnos, ya son las 2. Deberíamos estar alla hace rato.  
Vane: -recien reaccionaba- Lucas? Entonces tu quien eres?  
Zac: Zac... Zac Basura Efron. ¿Te suena?  
Vane: Zac... –murmuro distante. Lentamente alzo sus manos, con las que rodeo el cuello de Zac, quien perplejo dejaba de actuar permitiendo a Vanessa su accionar inconsciente..Calmada y paulatinamente fue acercando su cara a la de Zac, mientras el miraba aturdido. Finalmente unio sus bocas lentamente, despacio, sin apresurarse, fundiéndose en un apasionado y cnnfuso beso, deseado y oculto por ambos, entregado y correspondido por los dos corazones y ambas bocas en medio de esta dudosa pero clara pasión..


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 16

Miro su reloj de pulsera: las 4 am. Llevaba mas de una hora intentando dormirse, sin resultado alguno. No podia olvidar lo pasaado. Tampoco podia olvidar la reprimenda que les echo Lighthart por haber llegado a esas horas, y sorprendentemente, no habiendo notado la borrachera de Vanessa. Lo mas sorprendente de todo, y.. lo que perturbaba sus pensamientos sin dejarlo conciliar el sueño era lo ocurrido tiempo antes.

_Se despegaron, luego de minutos de un candida aclaracion de sentimientos sin palabras.  
Vane: Zac.. –susurro aislada y débilmente-.  
Zac: Yo.. esto.. –Vanessa, como toda respuesta, se dio vuelta y camino hacia la salida. Sin pensar en nada, en nadie.. colmada por la borrachera- Dios. _

Pensaba en lo que la morena le habia dicho, en todo lo que habia dicho sobre el pensando que era Lucas. "_¿Eso es lo que realmente piensa de mi? Los borrachos no mienten. ¿Tan basura me he comportado realmente con ella? ¿Tendría razon en lo que me habia dicho Lucas, de no juzgarla mas? ¿Recodara ella ese beso mañana? ¿Cómo la mirare? ¿Por qué la habia bese con tanto.. esmero? ¿Por qué me gusto ese beso.. tanto? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella? ¿Por qué me importa tanto? Hace solo dos semanas que estamos en este barco... hace un poco mas de dos semanas empezo esto..¿Por qué paso estoo? ¿Por qué??_. Aun pasaron lasrgos minutos antes de que Zachary Efron cayera en un profundo sueño.

_Corria por estrechos y largos corredores, dando vueltas, sin saber donde se encontraba. Oia gritos de auxilio, y no sabia de donde provenian. Doblo en una esquina, y ahí la vio. Era un gran salon, donde podia ver a la muchacha que gritaba. SE acerco, pero cuando estaba en la puerta, esta estaba cerrada. Golpeo y grito, pero nadie le abrio. Miro a sus costados y vio una gran llave dorada, de tamaño absurdo y descomunal, pero algo le decia que era la indicada. A cada milimetro que avanzaban sus manos para tomarla, el aire parecia volverse mas denso. Finalmente, logro tomar la llave, y con gran esfuerzo, introducirla en la diminuta cerradura. Ilógicamente, la gran llave cupo perfectamente en la pequeña cerradura de la puerta, y Zac logro entrar. "Mike?" pregunto al ver la cara de quien estaba ahí..."Que esta pasando" Pregunto.. pero nadie contesto. En su lugar, se materializo ante sus ojos la joven que habia visto minutos antes.. Avanzaba hacia el, vestida resplandeciente, con una sonrisa en el rostro. A su paso dejaba flores, y luz. "Odiala" le decia una voz, que parecia inundar toda la habitacicon. Por arte de magia, todo el encanto de la muchacha desaparecio: su rostro se volvio opaco y sin vida, su figura se encorvo, y una sombra diabólica atravesó sus ojos. "No, no...!" Grito Zac.. Nuevamente, tenia ante el a la joven encantadora.."Odiala, odiala, odiala!!" Los ojos incandescentes de quien Zac identifico como "Mike" reflejaban la diabólica posesión de este, y nuevamente, la apariencia de la muchacha se transformo en aquella sombra de la mujer vivaz que se mostraba segundos antes. Esta vez, caminaba hacia el lentamente, vaticinando que nada bueno podria pasar.. Sus ojos reflejaban sufrimiento y dolor, y Zac volvio a gritar "NOOO!! NOOO!!" _

Cor: ZAAC! QUE TE OCURRE?! –zarandeandolo-.  
Zac: Que.. que sucede?! Donde estamos?! Donde esta..  
Jar: De que hablas?!  
Zac: Que.. que ha sucedido...?  
Lucas: Nada.. comenzaste a moverte.. muy inquieto. Luego.. dijiste algo asi como ¿Mike?  
Cor: SI, Mike.  
Jared: y luego gemiste... decias.. "No.. no"  
Zac: -recordando- Vanessa. Donde esta ella.  
Cor: Durmiendo, en su cama.  
Lucas: Zac.. si estas bien, ire a dormir. Son las 5.30 y aun quedan 30 minutos que puedo aprovechar para dormir.  
Zac: Si.. duerme. Yo hare lo mismo. Cor, Jared.. duerman. Estoy bien. Solo.. solo fue una pesadilla.

Cor: Ok.. pero dime si pasa algo ...  
Zac: Claro. –los chicos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, y las luces fueron apagadas-.  
Cerro los ojos, pero no queria dormir. No queria tener ese sueño nuevamente. Aunque nunca nadie se lo dijo, sabia que aquella mujer de su pesadillaa era Vanessa. Era una intuición, esta era una de esas veces en la que los sueños no te dicen las cosas, pero tu las sabes; las intuyes.

Mas tarde, esa misma mañana, se sentia raro. Creia que las cosas ahora serian distintas, que las percibiria de otra manera. Pero no fue asi, y todo fue igual que los dias anteriores. Vanessa parecia no acordarse de ese ultimo episodio de la noche anterior... y la aquejaba un fuerte dolor, producto de su borrachera.  
Zac: Vanessa... –se sorprendio. JAMAS la habia llamado por su nombre-.  
Vanessa: Que quieres?


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**  
Zac: Quiero.. aclarar lo de anoche.  
Vane: Aah! Lo olvidaba.. al señorito no le gusta que le digan las verdades en la cara.  
Zac: No..no es eso.. es.. quiero aclarar eso de que.. nos besamos –musito débilmente esto ultimo-.  
Vane: Que? No juegues conmigo Zac. Jamas nos besamos.. tal vez lo soñaste. NO! Ya se.. te gustaria tanto besarme, que lo soñaste y ahora es tu ley ¿no?  
Zac: No.. nos besamos ayer, pero estabas borracha y por eso no lo recuerdas..  
Vane: Aa claro, ya entendi. Te aprovechaste de que yo estaba borracha y me besaste no? Me alegro de que no me llevaras a tu cama. Dios, que suerte tengo.. ¿o deberia decir, mala suerte? De que el GRAN señor Zac Efron no me haya llevado a su cama..  
Zac: -estaba tranquilo, sumiso ante lo que Vanessa decia- No.. no, no sabria como explicarte como fue, porque me quede paralizado..  
Vane: No necesito explicaciones Zachary.  
Zac: Ven –la tomo de la mano y la arrastro escaleras abajo, hasta su habitación- Mira. Ne.. necesito decirte algo Ok?  
Vane: -asustada, _¿para que necesitaban ocultarse tanto?_- Que ocurre?  
Zac: Yo.. yo.. –pensando- Dios, esto es demasiado difícil –a Vanessa- bueno.. yo..  
Vane: Si, ya lo se, tu tu tu tu.. para eso me haz traido hasta aca?  
Zac: No.. yo.. siéntate.. –ambos se sentaron, pero Zac se paro nuevamente, presa de los nervios- Yo..  
Vane: Me estoy cansando...  
Zac: Yo.. yo te queria..  
Vane: Querias que?  
Zac: Pedir perdon. –Toda la dura coraza que Vanessa se habia armado para que Zac no hiriera sus sentimientos cayo, cayo como un cristal roto, dejándola estupefacta y vulnerable-.  
Vane: Como? –murmuro suave y dulcemente, dejando de lado el tono duro que habia usado antes. Estaba enternecida y asombrada-.  
Zac: Que te quiero pedir perdon. Fui un estupido. Un.. un niñito mimado, que.. te trate pesimo Vanessa, y tienes razon, ni siquiera te conocia y ya te juzgaba. Me deje llevar por lo que Mike me dijo, y no escuche lo que mi corazon decia al principio, cuando te conoci. No deje que... mi corazon hablara, y tape su voz con lo malo.. En vez de ver tus cosas buenas, vi las malas, y no quise asombrarme por las buenas, sino opacarlas con lo malo.. de verdad me siento un estupido, por no haber sabido ser tu amigo desde el principio, por no haber.. no haber podido quererte desde el principio y ahora sufrir con el cargo de conciencia, y sobre todo, haberte echo mal a ti..  
Vane: No debes atormentarte.. yo tambien tenia mis prejuicios... –acoto ella, tratando de alivianar la carga de Zac.. cuyos azules ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lagrimas que acudian a ellos-.  
Zac: Si! Debo atormentarme Vanessa!! Puede que tu hayas venido con prejuicios, pero los dejaste de lado. Los dejaste de lado para conocerme como en verdad soy! Y demostre ser precisamente lo que no soy. Porque ese imbecil que haz visto estas dos semanas no soy yo, creeme. Necesite.. quise acerme un escudo, porque sabia que me enfrentaria a una gran mujer, pero me lleve una impresión de ti ... completamente diferente. En vez de encontrarme con una Vanessa preciosa, pero de carácter debil y arrogante, como habia imaginado, me encontre con un diamante, una mujer infinitas veces mas hermosa de lo que yo creia, y sobre todo, con una dulzura mucho mayor de la que jamas soñe. Tenia mucho miedo... –tomo las manos de Vanessa- de.. de enamorarme de ti –la miro a los ojos, llenos de lagrimas, al igual que los de el. Luego de unos instantes, los bajo- Y por eso me arme ese escudo estupido que tu viste. Pero quiero dejar todo eso de lado, quiero, por una vez, escuchar mi corazon, y que mi corazon decida lo que siento y pienso de una persona, y no que el resto viva por mi.  
Vane: Zac.. No te atormentes –con su mano libre acariciaba tiernamente las mojadas mejillas de Zac- Yo... yo se que no eres tu aquel frio personaje que me mostraste. Porque solo actuabas asi conmigo. Vi una actitud que no me gusto desde el principio... pero hacia mi! Con el resto del mundo eres un tipo que adora la justicia, eres mejor amigo que hay. He visto como tratas a Cor.. o como ayudas a Jared.. y se que no me engañas en eso. Yo tambien tenia miedo, ¿sabes? Tenia miedo de encontrar en este barco a un Zachary Efron que fuera capaz de dominarme, y por eso adopte un escudo igual al tuyo. No.. no queria que nadie se sintiera dueño de mis silencios y palabras, y menos que nadie supiera que tenia mi control... de que alguien quisiera imponerse sobre mi. Tambien tenia miedo Zac..  
Zac: El miedo es la respuesta insensible al peligro..yo estaba en peligro peroo fui un estupido!! Tenia miedo de enamorarme. Pero ya no tengo miedo. Ya ha pasado el peligro.. y es.. es que no puedo tener miedo de enarmorarme de ti.. porque yo ya estoy enamorado de ti Vanessa –por un segundo miro hacia arriba, para ver como la sorpresa ocupaba un lugar en los ojos de Vanessa, para luego bajar su mirada al suelo-.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**  
Vane: Que dices?  
Zac: Que me hechizaste en el momento en el que entre a este barco. Que cuando de trate mal fue para convencerme de que no te amaba, que cuando te saque del agua no resistia las ganas de besarte, te tenia tan indefensa en mis brazos, te tenia.. ahí, para mi. Que si quise herirte TODO fue un escudo, un engaño, y trate de convencerme a mi y a los demas de que no me ocurria nada. Tenia tanto miedo.. y tenia razon. Me encontre con la creatura mas bella y dulce del mundo entero, con la voz mas dulce –le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano-.  
Vane: Yo.. –tomo aliento- tambien tenia miedo Zac. Me habian dicho cosas de ti que no te favorecían, y vine aquí con la intención de ver que tan verdaderas eran. Y... me encontre con un Zac.. no, con dos Zacs. El Zac burlon, antipatico y canchero que fuiste para mi; y el Zac tierno, justiciero, excelente amigo que eras con el resto.  
Zac: Tienes que.. –lo interrumpio Vanessa-.  
Vane: Dejame terminar.. –tomo aire nuevamente- Seria difícil en otras circunstancias, es difícil creerte.. O sea, si te creo, y me maravillan y me asombran tales sentimientos Zac! Me sorprende demasiado.. pero se que es la verdad, porque veo la verdad en tus ojos.. pero aun asi me es difícil.. Me sera difícil confiar en ti mas adelante, y me sera difícil aceptar esto nuevo que tenemos, este secreto,  
Zac: Este amor...  
Vane: Si.. este amor.  
Zac: Debemos darle una oportunidad..  
Vane: Pero no podemos cambiar del odio al amor de un dia para el otro Zac! Debemos conocer al otro, debemos aprender a estar juntos..  
Zac: Van..  
Vane: Zac.. mirame. –el levanto la vista- Necesitamos un tiempo como amigos antes de ser algo mas... No debemos precipitar mas las cosas.  
Zac: Pero dime como podre ser tu amigo si quiero ser algo mas que eso... Dime como podemos ser amigos si no estamos echos para eso, como podre tratarte como a una amiga si mi corazon no me lo permite. Como.. como podre mirarte bien, si solo te miro con deseo de que seas mia!  
Vane: No lo hagas difícil Zac.. Por favor, démonos un tiempo.. un tiempo para aprender a convivir, para estar en paz.  
Zac: Esta bien.  
Vane: -sonriendo- Gracias..  
Zac: Pero quiero que me des un.. premio de consuelo –sonrio maliciosamente-.  
Vane: Que quieres? –riendo-.  
Zac: Que me des un beso..  
Vane: Uno solo –se acerco a Zac y unio sus labios en un calido beso. Estuvieron asi un par de minutos, hasta que oyeron como alguien golpeaba violentamente la puerta-.  
: SOY LIGHTHART! EFRON, ABRA LA PUERTA!! HUDGENS, LE CONVIENE NO ESTAR ALLI ADENTRO!  
Zac: -susurrando- Escondete...  
Vane: Donde?  
Zac: -recorrio la habitación en una rapida mirada, y ahí se formo la idea- UN MOMENTO ALMIRANTE, ESTOY VISTIÉNDOME! –A Vane- Metete bajo esta cama... –ella hizo eso- y ahora te cubrire con esto..  
Vane: -desde debajo de la cama- Ok...  
Zac: AHORA ABRO ALMIRANTE! –abrio la puerta y Vanessa pudo sentir (porque no veia) las fuertes pisadas del almirante-.  
Al L: Donde esta Hudgens?  
Zac: No lo se, quizas donde anda.  
Al L: La ultima vez que se les vio, fue hace treinta minutos, y bajaron juntos.  
Zac: Es verdad eso, pero era solo para decirle algo puntual y secreto mi almirante. Luego nos separamos, y yo entre a mi camarote a cambiarme la polera.  
Al L: No se porque no te creo Efron.  
Zac: Tengo razones para mentirle?  
Al L: Cuidese Efron, y no me desafie. Mire que aun esta en capilla usted por llegar anoche a esas horas.  
Zac: Descuide.  
Al L: Si Hudgens llega a estar en esta habitación y usted no me lo ha dicho, las consecuencias serian peores de lo que usted imagina.  
Zac: Nos expulsara?  
Al L: Ya le dije Efron, no me desafie.  
Vanessa habia escuchado la conversación atentamente. Lamentablemente, no estaba muy aseada esa superficie, y estaba cubierta de un material al cual Vanessa era alergica: Polvo. Intento reprimir el estornudo por unos instantes, pero finalmente, estornudo débil, pero audiblemente.  
Al L: QUE FUE ESO?!


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19 **  
Zac: Yo.. –algo nervioso y disimulando bien- no he oido nada almirante...  
Al L: A si?? Que pena porque yo SI.  
Cor: -descifrando las señas que Zac le hacia- Habla usted del estornudo Almirante?  
Al L: No señor Bleu, me refiero al maullido de gato –contesto ironico-.  
Cor: Aquel que estornudo, he sido yo, y es que estoy resfriado :S  
Al L: No se porque no creo en su palabra señor Bleu –se dio media vuekta y se fue-.  
Zac: De la que me haz salvado Cor.. Gracias!!  
Cor: Explicame.. explíquenme todo..  
Zac: -ayudando a Vane a salir de ahí- Es.. muy largo sabes?  
Cor: Tenemos tiempo..  
Vane: -se sacude el polvo- Gracias Cor. Estariamos haciendo las maletas si no hubieras estado aquí.  
Cor: Si... eres alergica al polvo no?  
Vane: Si :S  
Zac: Bueno.. vete Van, antes de que Lighthart vuelva. Adios.. –sonrio-.  
Vane: Adios –salio y Zac se quedo mirando con cara de enamorado la puerta-.  
Cor: Me perdi de varios algos.  
Zac: Ah?  
Cor: Zac..  
Zac: -seguia mirando la puerta-.  
Cor: Dios –revolea los ojos- ZAAAAAAC!!  
Zac: Auch! Eso duelee rulingoos...  
Cor: Adios Van.. Cara de bobo.. Rulingos.. algo pasa Efron, y debes decírmelo.  
Zac: Tranquilo, no pasa nada... –volviendo a la realidad- Si.. no pasa nada –desilusionado-.

Ash: -acorralando a Vane- Sueltala ya Hudgens!  
Vane: -otra con sonrisa de boba- De que hablas Ash?  
Mo: Hablaa de tu cara de boba, y de que vienes del cuarto de Efron..  
Vane: Ah.. estuve hablando con el, nada mas.  
Ash: Hablando?? –levanto una ceja- Claro. Y yo estoy felizmente casada.  
Vane: Pues señalame cual es tu marido, porque es verdad que hablamos.. /iY vaya que hablamos/i –penso, y sonrio-.  
Mo: -a Ash- Otra vez la cara de tonta.. VAN!  
Vane: Que sucede chicas?  
Ash: Algo pasoo ahí abajooo...  
Mo: y queremos saber que? –con sonrisas malévolas-.  
Vane: Nada.. ahora, tengo que volver, asi Lighthart no me mata –se va-.  
Mo: Yo no me trago el balde de que "solo hablamos"..  
Ash: Si.. algo pasa.

: -llega corriendo- JAMIE! VISTE? EFRON Y HUDGENS ESTA..-la interrumpe-.  
Jamie: Callate, no debes gritar. Y si, pero no importa. Debe ser como todos los chicos –sonrisa malévola- les das un besito y van donde quieras...  
: Siii y Vanessitaa se va a poner a lloraar.. jajajajaja –risa hueca-.  
Jamie: Oh callate Stacy. No es con Vanessa, es con _el..._  
Stacy: Pero... si el... esta con ella...-sin entender-.  
Jamie: -mirandola despectiva- Eres muy tonta a veces Stacy..  
Stacy: Pero...  
Jamie: En cualquier parte puedo pillarlo volando bajo..  
Stacy: EFROOON VUELA?! COMOO?! –abre grande los ojos-.  
Jamie: Dios –se lleva la mano a la cara- Es un dicho! –exasperada-.  
Stacy: Zac Efron es un bicho? Entonces por que..?-nuevamente interrumpida por Jamie-.  
Jamie: No.. es una manera de decir eso de "volando bajo"..  
Stacy: Ja, jajajajjaj –risita aguda y hueca-.  
Jamie: Viene Lighthart, trabaja.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19 **  
Zac: Yo.. –algo nervioso y disimulando bien- no he oido nada almirante...  
Al L: A si?? Que pena porque yo SI.  
Cor: -descifrando las señas que Zac le hacia- Habla usted del estornudo Almirante?  
Al L: No señor Bleu, me refiero al maullido de gato –contesto ironico-.  
Cor: Aquel que estornudo, he sido yo, y es que estoy resfriado :S  
Al L: No se porque no creo en su palabra señor Bleu –se dio media vuekta y se fue-.  
Zac: De la que me haz salvado Cor.. Gracias!!  
Cor: Explicame.. explíquenme todo..  
Zac: -ayudando a Vane a salir de ahí- Es.. muy largo sabes?  
Cor: Tenemos tiempo..  
Vane: -se sacude el polvo- Gracias Cor. Estariamos haciendo las maletas si no hubieras estado aquí.  
Cor: Si... eres alergica al polvo no?  
Vane: Si :S  
Zac: Bueno.. vete Van, antes de que Lighthart vuelva. Adios.. –sonrio-.  
Vane: Adios –salio y Zac se quedo mirando con cara de enamorado la puerta-.  
Cor: Me perdi de varios algos.  
Zac: Ah?  
Cor: Zac..  
Zac: -seguia mirando la puerta-.  
Cor: Dios –revolea los ojos- ZAAAAAAC!!  
Zac: Auch! Eso duelee rulingoos...  
Cor: Adios Van.. Cara de bobo.. Rulingos.. algo pasa Efron, y debes decírmelo.  
Zac: Tranquilo, no pasa nada... –volviendo a la realidad- Si.. no pasa nada –desilusionado-.

Ash: -acorralando a Vane- Sueltala ya Hudgens!  
Vane: -otra con sonrisa de boba- De que hablas Ash?  
Mo: Hablaa de tu cara de boba, y de que vienes del cuarto de Efron..  
Vane: Ah.. estuve hablando con el, nada mas.  
Ash: Hablando?? –levanto una ceja- Claro. Y yo estoy felizmente casada.  
Vane: Pues señalame cual es tu marido, porque es verdad que hablamos.. /iY vaya que hablamos/i –penso, y sonrio-.  
Mo: -a Ash- Otra vez la cara de tonta.. VAN!  
Vane: Que sucede chicas?  
Ash: Algo pasoo ahí abajooo...  
Mo: y queremos saber que? –con sonrisas malévolas-.  
Vane: Nada.. ahora, tengo que volver, asi Lighthart no me mata –se va-.  
Mo: Yo no me trago el balde de que "solo hablamos"..  
Ash: Si.. algo pasa.

: -llega corriendo- JAMIE! VISTE? EFRON Y HUDGENS ESTA..-la interrumpe-.  
Jamie: Callate, no debes gritar. Y si, pero no importa. Debe ser como todos los chicos –sonrisa malévola- les das un besito y van donde quieras...  
: Siii y Vanessitaa se va a poner a lloraar.. jajajajaja –risa hueca-.  
Jamie: Oh callate Stacy. No es con Vanessa, es con _el..._  
Stacy: Pero... si el... esta con ella...-sin entender-.  
Jamie: -mirandola despectiva- Eres muy tonta a veces Stacy..  
Stacy: Pero...  
Jamie: En cualquier parte puedo pillarlo volando bajo..  
Stacy: EFROOON VUELA?! COMOO?! –abre grande los ojos-.  
Jamie: Dios –se lleva la mano a la cara- Es un dicho! –exasperada-.  
Stacy: Zac Efron es un bicho? Entonces por que..?-nuevamente interrumpida por Jamie-.  
Jamie: No.. es una manera de decir eso de "volando bajo"..  
Stacy: Ja, jajajajjaj –risita aguda y hueca-.  
Jamie: Viene Lighthart, trabaja.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

Pasaron dos lindas semanas para los tripulantes del "Landburo", en especial para aquellos dos enamorados. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, una sonrisa coqueta iluminaba sus rostros. No importaba la actividad que estuvieran haciendo, en sus mentes siempre estaba el otro.  
La competencia de eliminación habia empezado ya, y a la fecha habia cobrado dos victimas: Mary Araya, la compañera de Jared; y Jake Sang, compañero de Nikki Vlonski, un niñito asustadizo que no tenia ni la menor idea de porque estaba ahí.  
Una tarde,  
Zac: -estaban sentados, abrazados- Sabes?  
Vane: Mmm?  
Zac: Me encanta estar asi contigo.  
Vane: Asi como?  
Zac: Asi.. en buena.  
Vane: Me alegraaa.. a mi tambien me gusta, hace todo mas agradable.  
Zac: Inclusive a Lighthart?  
Vane: Tambien.. eres milagroso.  
Zac: No.. tu eres la milagrosa.  
Vane: Zac .. no discutiremos eso..  
Zac: No. Mañana saldremos verdad?  
Vane: Claro... sera domingo.  
Zac: Entonces quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.  
Vane: Esta bien.  
Jared: Van!! –llega corriendo- Lighthart te llama.  
Vane: -parandose- Que querra ahora?  
Jared: Ni idea, pero estaba enojado sabes?  
Zac: Caray.. que habra sucedido?  
Jared: No lo se, pero mejor ve rapido.  
Vane: Sisi.. –se fue, y luego de un minuto, los chicos la siguieron-.  
Lighthart: -cuando Van toco la puerta del despacho- Adelante.  
Vane: -entrando- Me llamo señor?  
Lighthart: Si. Tome asiento.  
(Al otro lado de la puerta)  
Zac: -susurrando- Que querra decirle?  
Jared: No lo se –susurrando tambien-.  
(En el despacho)  
Vane: Usted dira Almirante...  
Lighthart: Quiere que vaya directo al grano?  
Vane: A que va esa pregunta?  
(Afuera)  
Jared: Que conversación mas estupida!  
(Adentro)  
Lighthart: Contésteme. Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo.  
Vane: -desafiante- Le conteste, con otra pregunta.  
Lighthart: No me desafie Hudgens, y digame.  
Vane: Veo que le gusta perder el tiempo Almirante.  
Lighthart: Tomare eso como un "al grano".  
Vane: Gracias...  
(Afuera)  
Zac: Ese Lighthart es un verdadero estupido.  
Jared: Ya lo creo!  
Zac: Que querra hacer?  
Jared: No lo se..  
(Adentro)  
Lighthart: -luego de una pausa- Me he enterado señorita Hudgens .. de que usted llevo una conducta incorrecta el dia de su primera salida a puerto...hace dos semanas.  
Vane: De que habla señor?  
Lighthart: De que usted llego borracha al barco, señorita Hudgens. Eso es algo que no esta permitido, y que yo no tolerare en mi tripulación.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**  
(Afuera)  
Jared: La va a echar!?  
Zac: No puede hacer eso, viejo de /·/·!!  
(Adentro)  
Vane: Que quiere decir con eso?  
Lighthart: -una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en sus labios- Que TU te VAS!  
Vane: Ah. Bueno, pero le puedo decir un par de cosas antes, almirante?  
(Afuera)  
Zac: QUE?!  
Jared: Es un... es un cretino!  
Ash: -llegando- Que sucede chicos?  
Zac: Van!..  
Ash: AAH! –pega la oreja a la puerta (XD)-.  
(Adentro)  
Lighthart: Claro, usted dira.  
Vane: Esta bien. Usted, almirante, es un tipo repugnante. No tiene idea de cómo sus hombres y mujeres o detestamos. Es un mandon, enojon, insoportable. Me alegro muchísimo que me haga el favor de irme de aca, no se ni porque acepte. No voy a tolerar que un viejo como usted me diga que debo y que no debo hacer. Menos que me digan si puedo o no puedo tomar, que me pongan horarios, que no me dejen estar con quienes me gusta estar. Asi que muchísimas gracias por dejarme ir, no sabe el favor que me hace.  
Lighthart: No tolerare que una mocosa de tu edad me hable asi!  
Vane: Que pena, porque acabo de hacerlo. Mañana, cuando esta chatarra andante toque puerto, me bajare con todas mis cosas, no se preocupe. Adios! –fue hasta la puerta, y salio dando un portazo, dejando a Lighthart estupefacto-.  
Zac: VAN!  
Ash: Es un tarado!  
Jared: Si.. me dan unas ganas de patearlee esee graan ...!!  
Ash: Jared!  
Jared: Pero si es verdad..  
Vane: Tranquilos, me voy, pero esee cretinoo no tiene idea de con quien se acaba de meter..  
Ash: Si tu te vas, yo me voy.  
Vane: No, tienen que quedarse aca y hacerle la vidaa iiimmppooosssiiibblleeee..  
Todos: Ajajaj.  
Vane: Ademas, ya estaba harta de este barco. No aguantaria diez semanas mas aca.

Mo: QUE?? AA ANO, ESEE ESTUPIDO SE LAS VERA AHORA CONMIGO!! –se para y hace ademan de ir a la puerta-.  
Vane: Vas a permitir que lo que esee mono gordoo peludo insoportablee haga te afecte?  
Mo: Peroo te echo!  
Vane: y a mi que? Me hace feliz, no quiero estar mas aca.  
Ash: -abrazandola- No quiero que te vayaas...  
Vane: Nos veremos los domingos.  
Jared: Pero eso seraa una vez a la semana!!  
Vane: No importa :P..

Stacy: JAJA JAMIE, TU PLAN FUNSIONO!  
Jamie: Callatee, o escuchara todo el mundo.  
Stacy: JAJA AHORA EFRON ES TODO TUYO!  
Jamie: -murmurando- estupida..  
Stacy: QUE?  
Jamie: No grites, me das dolor de cabeza!  
Stacy: AAH!  
Jamie: Adios..  
Stacy: DONDE VAS? –Jamie no le respondio-.  
: Stacy, ¿Qué funsiono que Jamie estaba tan contenta?  
Stacy: Jajaja, le dijo a Lighthart que Hudgens llego borracha!! Y SE VAAA!! Jajajajaja –se va riendo-.  
: QUE HIZO QUE?? VAAAAAN!! –sale corriendo-.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

Lucas: Es un estupido ese Lighthart..  
Cor: -llega corriendo- VAAN! Como es esoo de que te VAS?!  
Vane: Lo sabe todo el barco ya?  
Cor: No.. es.. que...Durmings le dijo a Lighthart que llegaste borracha Van.. y la idiota de Fugals me lo dijo.  
Vane: Ya se las vera conmigo... –sale de la habitación-.  
Lucas: VAN! NO!  
Vane: -entrando a la habitación de las chicas- CONTIGO QUERIA HABLAR!  
Jamie: -Incorporándose- Que sucede contigo loca?  
Vane: Eres una chismosa, estupida, tonta.. me falta algo?  
Jamie: De que hablas?!  
Vane: -parandose en seco- Eres una cínica! –se abalanza sobre ella y le empieza a tirar el pelo, mientras Jamie gritaba y le tiraba el pelo tambien-.  
Ash: -entrando en la habitación- Epaaa epaaa deténganse –Caso omiso le hicieron- DETÉNGANSE! –Tampoco- CHICOOOOOOOOS!! –mirabaa alarmada como estas dos locas se lastimaban-.  
Zac: Dios –entrando a la habitación, y tratando de separar a las dos chicas- Van!!  
Vane: -cuando las separan- TARADA!! ESO ES LO QUE ERES!  
Jamie: No te gustaa que te digan tus verdades a la cara verdad? O que sean mas inteligentes que tu para conseguir las cosas?! No te gusto que yo seaa mas rapida paraa conseguir a Zac verdad?!  
Vane: ZAC?! Bueno, de que eres una rapida que todas aquí juntas no me quedaa duda cariño, -Jamie hizo un ademan de acercarse a ella, pero Corbin la contuvo- y para tu información, Zac es una persona, PERSONA, no un objeto.. a ver si alguna vez en tu vida logras distinguir esos dos conceptos!  
Jamie: Pero te gane, y te vaaas de aca! Ahora Zac seraa mio –como si Zac no estuviera ahí-.  
Vane: Te agradezco muchísimo lo que haz echo, sabes?? Me haces un enorme favor al sacarme de este barco. Estaba harta. Y por Zac, no te preocupes, no se fijaria en una estupida como tu. No se si sabes, que el esta aca.. y por si no lo pensaste al elaborar tu "brillante" plan, que Zac me quieree a mi, y menos te va a querer a ti si tu hiciste que me echaraan?!  
Jamie: -no habia pensado en eso- Emm.. claro!! Pe-peroo.. tu eres tan poqito que el se olvidara de ti!  
Vane: Claro. Como no lo pense? Estupida. –se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Jamie toda despeinada y atonita-.  
ASh: Van, vamonos, no vale la pena.  
Jamie: Ah? Como supo que fui yo??

Vane: Adios barquito –dijo mirando hacia el barco- NO te echare de menos..  
Ash: Vamos, tenemos harto tiempo paraa hacer algo por ahí..  
Zac: Si, pero iran ustedes.. Nosotros –se indico a el y a Vanessa- iremos a otro lugar.  
Ash: -enarco una ceja- What!?  
Vane: Me voy con Zac.. a alguna parte. No se que quiere..  
Zac: -abrazandola por la cintura- No te preocupes, sera tuya el proximo domingo.  
Ash: No me gusta que seas acaparador Efron.  
Zac: Tu tampoco seas acaparadora Ashley... y préstamela una noche.  
Ash: -a regañadientes- esta bien.  
Vane: Te quiero amigaa!! –la abrazaa bien fuerte y se va con Zac-.

Zac condujo a Vanessa por aluminadas callecitas porteñas, hasta llegar a una plaza, ubicada a los pies de una cerro. Habia una escasa cantidad de gente, y el ambiente era realmente acogedor. A pesar de que era un ventoso mes de octubre, habia una calides inusual en aquel lugar.  
Vane: Es hermoso!  
Zac: Si.. ven.  
La tomo de la mano, y juntos cruzaron aquella plaza, que en realidad era un gran parque. Animadamente, subieron las escaleras de piedra que permitian un ascenso del cerro, y luego de unos minutos de animada conversación, llegaron a la cima. Lo que Vanessa vio, es algo que jamas olvidaria. En su primer plano tenia una fuente, imponente y majestuosa alzandose en medio de la superficie plana de la cima del pequeño cerro. Algunos arboles lo suficientemente altos para que Zac no tocara su copa de oscuras hojas salpicaban la vista, y coronando el paisaje, una maravillosa vista de la ciudad llena de vida nocturna la invadio, y calo hondo dentro de su ser, embargandola de una densa emocion.  
Vane: Zac esto es maravilloso!  
Zac: -sonriendo- Por eso queria compartirlo contigo. Ven, hay algo que quiero decirte.


	23. Chapter 23

PREJUICIOS FINAL

**PREJUICIOS ****FINAL**  
Vane: -sonriendole a el- ocurre algo?  
Zac: No –respondio con una sonrisa picarona en los labios-.  
La volvio a tomar de la mano, y la guio hasta sentarse en los banquillos dispuestos para observar la ciudad. Se quedaron un tiempo callados, aparentemente contemplando la ciudad, aunque cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
Zac: ¿Es bonita no? –rompio el silencio, sin mirar a Vanessa-.  
Vane: Si. Es un lugar maravilloso Zac, muchas gracias.  
Zac: Vane.. –se aclaro la garganta y continuo- yo tengo algo que.. decirte.  
Vane: -lo miro- que sucede? Es algo malo?  
Zac: No.. eso creo. Pero.. yo quiero saber algo.  
Vane: Me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa.  
Zac: No.. es que yo quiero saber que es lo que.. tu sientes realmente por mi.  
Vane: Dudas que yo te quiera?  
Zac: No! Por supuesto que no, pero.. no se hasta que punto me quieres,..y necesito saber eso para arriesgarme.  
Vane: -sin entender esto ultimo- Yo te quiero tanto, que cuando te miro tengo que sonreir, el amor se me desborda del cuerpo, no me cabe, tengo que descargarlo. Te quiero tanto que cambiaria mi alma al diablo por verte sonreir, y venderia mi cuerpo al cielo para verte feliz. Te quiero tanto, que si cada estrella del universo valiera un milimetro de mi amor, necesitamos tres o cuatro universos para completarlo. Por ultimo, te quiero tanto, porque contigo soy quien soy, y no tengo que andar actuando, y porque creo conocer tu corazon.  
Zac: Quieres saber cuanto te amo yo? Yo te amo tanto, que el amor se me escapa, pero siempre hay mas. Te amo tanto, que me vendo en cuerpo y alma al demonio, y subo hasta el paraíso si tu me lo pides. Te amo tanto, que por cada milimetro de mi amor representado en una estrella, no acabaria de contar los universos que necesito. Y lo que me hace amarte cada dia mas es saber que tu me quieres, .. saber que estoy en tu corazon, y me vuelve loco la idea de que el mio tiene dueña.  
Vane: -sonrojada hasta las orejas- Es increíble..  
Zac: -tomandole las manos- Que cosa?  
Vane: Como todo ha cambiado en estas semanas. Al principio eramos hostiles, insoportables. Ahora.. ahora veo eso como algo tan lejano, y me parece an increíble que haya sucedido...  
Zac: A mi tambien me pasa eso..  
Hubo una pausa en la que ambos contemplaron la ciudad en la noche, mientras sus corazones absorbian complacidos aquellas dulces declaraciones.  
Zac: -al mismo tiempo qe Vanessa- Hay algo que tengo que decir..  
Vane: -al mismo tiempo que Zac- Que querias decirme?  
Ambos rieron nerviosos.  
Zac: Yo.. queria decirte.. o.. bueno... mas, mas bien preguntarte algo..-en evidente estado de nerviosismo- pero es complicado y no se si querras y yo estoy seguro pero no se si tu aunque lo que me dijiste me sobra pero igual esto me cuesta y estaras lejos, asi que.. –hablando como si estuviera solo-.  
Vane: -interrumpiendolo- Zac no entiendo nada.  
Eso hizo que Zac se pusiera mas nervioso. Vanessa no estaba con el corazon mas relajado que el, pero parecia disimularlo excelentemente, cosa que ponia aun mas nervioso a Zachary.  
Zac: -respiro hondo y continuo- Quiero.. preguntarte si estas dispuesta a tener una relacion conmigo.  
Vane: Claroo.. pero tu estas adentro y yo afuera...:(  
Zac: Ahí esta... ahí esta el problema. Tu.. tu esperarias a que yo saliera para estar conmigo?  
Vane: -no muy convencida. Zac era una competencia difícil, y ella estaba segura de que tendría que esperarlo por lo menos un par de meses mas- Si..  
Zac le dedico una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.  
Zac: -luego de unos minutos en silencio- Soy un estupido! Son mas de las 11 y no haz comido nada. Vamos..  
La parejita se levanto del banquillo y camino cerro abajo por el empedrado camino. Mientras atravesaban el parque que se ubicaba en la base, Zac nerviosamente se debatia internamente. De un momento a otro, armándose de valor, movio uno de sus dedos para coger con timidez los de Vane, y ella sorprendida gratamente por el gesto, permitio a sus dedos cobijarse entre los de Zac.. Este, feliz de que Vanessa no lo hubiera rechazado, la miro y le dirigio una sonrisa radiante, con lo que ella enrojecio hasta la raiz de su oscuro cabello.  
Zac: Que te apetece? –señalo una calle repleta de restaurantes de todas las procedencias- Italiana, española, hamburguesas, china, tailandesa, sushi, mariscos, asado.. emm.. pescado.. Hay de todo.  
Vane: Me animo a todo! –luego de meditarlo unos segundos, contesto- Sorprendeme. –lo miro con una amplia sonrisa en los labios-.  
Zac: Bueno.. espero que sea de tu agrado el lugar al cual te llevare. Cierra los ojos y confia en mi.  
Vane: -entreabriendo los ojos- Donde vamos?  
Zac: No abras los ojos tramposita!  
Vane: -cerrandolos de golpe- Los tengo cerrados jajajaa..  
Zac: Bueno.. llegamos, PERO NO ABRAS LOS OJOS!

Vane: Esta bien..  
Zac: -la condujo a un sitio vacio y la sento en una silla, luego se sento el- Ahora, abre los ojos.  
Vanessa contemplo el ambiente que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, asombrada, formando con su boca una perfecta "O".  
Vane: Esto es.. esplendido!  
Se encontreban en un magnifico restaurant de comida italiana. Las paredes, forradas en gigantografias de las campiñas italianas, brillaban bajo la luz de las lamparas, que oscilaban silenciosas sobre cada mesa. Estas, tenian forma de barril de vino, cubierta por un mantel de cuadrille alternando los colores amarillos y rojos en las distintas mesas. Al centro de cada una, una pulcra vela añadia el toque romantico a todo. A una corta distancia del techo, sobre repizas, encontrabanse cientos de botellas de vino de distintos años y cosechas, añadiendo al lugar un lugar mas rustico y grato.  
Vane: Gracias.  
Se quedaron en silencio. De pronto, Zac lo quebro, exclamando:  
-Te he mentido Van.  
Vane: -sorprendida por la declaracion- Qu-que?  
Zac: Eso. Lo que te dije arriba frente a la fuente no es verdad.  
Vane: No quieres estar conmigo?  
Zac: Si, si quiero! Es otra cosa..  
Vane: Que cosa? -algo molesta-.  
Zac: Es.. es que no podre esperar Van! Por favor pideme que lo deje todo y escape contigo, pideme que abandone esa maldita competencia y me quede aqui a tu lado. No es nada para mi comparado con lo que eres tu!  
Vane: No puedo hacer eso Zac.. no puedo decirte que abandones esa meta!

Zac: No significa nada! Por favor hazme abandonar.. obligame, dime que deseas que haga eso!  
Vane: Lo deseo.. deseo que te quedes junto a mi Zac.. pero no debes hacer eso..  
Zac: Yo no quiero quedarme ahi sin ti.  
Vane: Ya veras como el tiempo vuela -añadio, olvidando aquel cruel sentimiento que la habia embargado minutos atras-.  
Zac: Es que no quiero perder mas tiempo. Quiero quedarmee para siempre contigo.  
Vane: Yo tambien, pero no es lo correcto que abandones asi. No me lo perdonaria.  
Zac: No vivire si no te tengo conmigo..  
Vane: No puedo hacerlo. -Desvio la mirada- no puedo Zac.  
Zac: -fingiendo enojo- Esta bien. No quieres jugartela por mi? Quieres alejarme de ti mas tiempo? Quieres demorar mas lo nuestro? Esta bien. Pero despues no me llames. No estare.  
Vane: -conteniendo las lagrimas- Pense que de verdad me amabas..  
Zac: Que curioso -dijo hostil- yo pense lo mismo.

Zac se incorporo rapidamente, y salio precipitadamente del restaurant. Tenia un plan, y esperaba que surtiera efecto. Realizo una llamada telefonica, y se encamino al barco, dispuesto y con fe de que todo saliera como el esperaba.

Vanessa, en tanto, permanecia sentada sobre la silla de madera, desconcertada, sin entender el rumbo que habia tomado la velada. _Zac nunca me amo_ Se dijo. _Jamas habria dicho aquellas cosas horribles de ser asi. Todo debe haber sido una estupida trampa... para que yo cayera en sus brazos como una estupida._ Luego de esas reflecciones,

Luego de esas reflecciones, abandono el restaurant con las lagrimas bañando sus aterciopeladas mejillas. Camino sin rumbo a su departamento situado en el centro, mientras, a su pesar, veia parejas felices, besandose a la luz de la luna, y del sensual resplandor nocturno. Con la cabeza gacha y el corazon destruido, Vanesa sentia unas ganas incontenibles de destrozarlo todo. Queria llorar, sollozar como hacia tiempo no lo hacia. Su orgullo no se lo permitia, no la dejaba dejaba asomar todas las lagrimas que sus ojos arrojaban a su carita. Abatida, llego a su departamento. La oscuridad no la dejaba ver, lo que le causo una fuerte impresion cuando sintio unas manos fuertes que la tomaron por la cintura. Una voz grave, profunda y melodiosa le hablo. _Zac!_ grito su corazon, pero su mente gritaba otra cosa. Era imposible, y ahora ella corria peligro. Alguien la tenia, y ella estaba sucumbiendo al panico. _Zac, Zac, rescatame, por favor! _, penso angustiada. De pronto sintio como unas manos fuertes y grandes la tomaban por las mejillas, atrapandola como redes. Antes de que ella pudiera seguir cavilando, aquellas manos la atrajeron hacia aquella boca que ella tanto deseo besar. Primero, besando tiernamente las comisuras de sus labios, ante la perplejidad de Vanessa. Cuando se interrumpio...  
: Amor mio, perdoname. No debi hacer eso.. Pero sabia que no me dejarias cometer la locura que estoy cometiendo.. Por favor per...-lo interrumpio Vanessa,

Lo interrumpio Vanessa, acallando las palabras de su boca, para que el escuchara las de su corazon, con un tierno y dulce beso. Un beso semejante al que alguna vez compartieron en una pista de baile. Cuando terminaron de besarse imperiosamente, ella separo su cara humedecida por las lagrimas, y en un susurro le suplico:  
-Por favor quedate conmigo! Te necesito, necesito que estes a mi lado. Eres todo lo que deseo en este mundo.  
El la estrecho con fuerza contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello con una mano, y con otra repartia calidos besos en su cuello.  
Vane: Yo.. te amo Zac.  
Zac: Yo tambien te amo Vanessa. Mas de lo que jamas pense que amaria a nadie. Y no quiero separarme jamas de ti.  
Vane: No me sueltes jamas. Te necesito aqui Zac. Eres parte de mi.

Esa noche no solo Vanessa abandono la competencia. Zac tambien lo hizo, y no hubo pasado mucho tiempo hasta que Lighthart termino hartando a gran parte de la tripulacion.  
Zac y Vanessa comenzaron una relacion formal unos dias despues. Sus amigos celebraban eso, y los apoyaron en todo momento. Un dia luego de un par de años, Corbin, el mejor amigo de Zac, y este, se encontraban a las puertas de la situacion mas expectante e importante de sus vidas.  
Zac: Nervioso. Asi me siento.  
Corbin: Tranquilo. Veras que esto lo recordaran siempre como lo mejor.  
Zac: Estara hermosa -dijo, desviando el tema de conversacion-.  
Corbin: Si. Veras lo felices que seran.. y antes se odiaban.

Zac: Eso amigo mio se llama, "Las vueltas de la vida"  
Cor: Si, ya lo creo. De ser un par de odiosos ahora son dos amorosos x)  
Zac: No estoy para bromas.. estoy a punto de casarme!  
Cor: Ya lo se, y para eso estoy yo, tranquilizando tus nervios.. x)  
Zac: Si.. si.. si.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
Cor: No te muevas tanto que se te desarma todo.  
Zac: Pareces mi madre.  
Cor: No me confundas con tu madre ¬¬'  
Zac: Si.. -consultando la hora- Debemos irnos..  
Cor: Si.

Avanzaron a traves de la desordenada habitacion. Zac presentia que ya nada seria como el siempre habia imaginado. Sabia que en un par de horas, seria diferente. Sentia que no podia ser el quien estaba ad portas de casarse. Y sin embargo eso indicaban las circunstancias. La puerta estaba abierta, y una vez que ambos hubieran salido de la habitacion, Corbin la cerro, dejando a la vista un enorme poster en el que se veia una linda pareja de actores, en la portada de una revista. La leyenda rezaba: "Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens: ¿El amor subio con la marea?" Al menos eso creian ellos.


End file.
